Of Packs and Covens
by KSCmemories
Summary: Vampires, Were-creatures, and Humans...and plenty other havoc. The world as they knew it changed, and along with it, so too did the once great race of mankind. With the battle raging on, it's survival of the fittest and no true victor is in sight. AU. F/F
1. Chapter 1

I know I know, like we don't see enough of these, right? Natsuki is always a canine of some nature, Shizuru is always either a vampire or on a few occasions I've see a hydra too. So, why is it I'm doing this if it seems we've killed the fiction world with this basic idea? Simple! Because even if an idea has been beaten with a stick, people still become drawn towards it. I am one of those people too. So, that would be why I did this.

An extra note: Keep in mind is that vampires and werewolves aren't always considered mortal enemies. In fact, due to some of the beliefs, you could almost say they are distant cousins, or even one in the same after particular conditions arise. In Medieval Europe for example, the dead who had been slain as a werewolf were cremated instead of buried. The reason they did this was because some people thought that if they didn't, the dead person would come back as a werewolf. There is another belief that states the Greeks thought that the bodies of werewolves would return as vampires in the form of wolves. They thought that the advanced creatures would drink the blood of dying soldiers. The same basic idea can be said in Germany. People assumed whoever died in mortal sin came back to life as blood-drinking wolves. Regardless of the story you follow, the fact of the matter is this; under these contexts, vampires and werewolves can be considered interrelated.

Keep those facts in mind, since I do plan to use that theory as the basis for this story.

This is AU, but most of these types of fictions are.

I do not own Mai HiME/Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Life of the Pack

The air was thick with smoke. Another fire cutting through trees as if they were twigs. People fled the scene in futile attempts to survive. The world easily crumbling down around them. This new age, this new place, it wasn't what many were used too. A few short years. That was all it took to send the world into anarchy, eventual doom at hand. Survival of the fittest took on a new truth, but, it wasn't necessarily because of the disasters. No, it was more like they were changing, they were...transforming. Story books gave a lullaby of mythical beasts, but the truth cast gruesome fate far from fantasy. Life became two very different groups of people. Hunter, and hunted. Being hurled back into medieval times could likely have been more believable.

This was not a time of progression, but rather transgression. Humans were still only that. Creatures above the food chain, below the higher powers. No longer only bipedal beings, not simply neanderthals, who they were, rather what they became streaked a murky depth of unseen understanding. Humans, if only they were purely a race of man.. Sadly, that was untrue. These times were troubled, but with every misfortune colored a bloody hue, so too did the light that brought forth new days. Hope a lingering beauty many wished they could obtain.

Gone were the days of heavy industry, sent into fiery oblivion. Technology wasn't primitive, but, most couldn't call it advanced. No, not anymore. The elderly aged, grew ill and passed on, the very young children relayed on the kindness of others, and this brought forth new ideals. New races of mankind. Natsuki sighed as she closed her duffel bag. It was another war won, anther village removed, smoked out from the fire. Friends became rivals, and somehow, she wasn't sure why life had gone so badly. Nothing in her reality was the same anymore. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to think about that. She could regret her actions later. For now, her goal was finding safety, least she be hunted and killed by her very prey. She ran through the trees unfeeling of the cold bitter wind that nipped at her face. If that was the worst of her troubles she would consider herself lucky. Many were not so.

She had been a child when it took place, well, perhaps not a child, but she wasn't old enough then. she couldn't comprehend the issues that would arise. _'I hope Shizuru wasn't in there.'_ Her worry wasn't warranted. She knew that. The woman was smart, she would have caught on. _'Besides, Shizuru wasn't in the area when she...' _Natsuki cut that train of thought. How long had it been since they'd lost contact? She wasn't sure, days had muddled into weeks now. All Natsuki knew, was that life tore everyone right down the middle. She couldn't agree with her clan, but she couldn't survive alone either. Strength in numbers, that was the only possible way. Keep breathing, keep moving on, that was all she could do. All anyone could do anymore.

After what seemed like hours, she arrived at a fortress on the outskirts of the forest she attempted to burn down. Knowing it wouldn't ever reach this far gave her some peace. Placed between a forest and the desert, this was her home. Someone would put out the fire before it reached this far. She held out her hand, knocking the door loudly. "Let me in!" She bashed the door harder, security was tight. Increasingly so. Finally, the door creaked open. "Took you long enough." She spat at the guard, walking past him. She didn't much like relying on others, but, she couldn't say that she wanted to be alone either. "Close the gate, stupid." The wooden door, reinforced with steel bars, sounded as if it released a muted cry when it finally slammed shut.

The fortress was a city in and of itself. This was her home, and her way of life. Because of the location, there was more sand and dirt than anything else. Caves and caverns made up a large part of the homes and shops. Some places were built with lumber, and brick, but these places were expensive, very few could afford such a place. Vendors sold food and other simple goods on the common floors, residential areas were higher up, and the barracks hid under ground. Money wasn't any good now, paper currency nothing but a waste of valued resources. That little matter also made thing difficult.

Sighing, she went down the dirt path and into the cavern that housed the military ranks. If you were able bodied, you were enlisted, regardless of gender, and in some cases age. "Natsuki's back." Someone whispered, a lowly recruit no doubt. She was one of many who hadn't been given a choice. "Master Natsuki!" That was a small boy. A child who in time would be taught ways of battle. "Protector, might I request a blanket?" An elderly man spoke. The dirt was hard and cold, but, if you were new, that was where you lived. "I would like something to eat." Another voice, one near the corner of the wall. Food, sleeping areas, and even bathing water all went in order of rank. The scum constantly treated as such. You had to crawl in the mud before you could stand tall. It was a matter of how hard you worked, how much worth you became. The system worked even if it was filled with loathing. Often those who hadn't rebelled outright worked hard in order to move up the ranks quickly. Kuga Natsuki wasn't any acceptation for that particular rule. She passed many comrades that were ill, and even more who were injured. It was a disgrace.

Finally she stopped in front of an archway, this was her area, her room. Although, truth be told, she had to share. Coughing from the other side alerted Natsuki of her roommate, and an annoying newcomer, a child. The dim lighting was focused on the girl in bed. The older one seemed worried, and she hurried to moisten the cloth in her hands. "This is a breach in code Mai." The girl was only one of many who shared the area. Natsuki was being ignored pointedly as the ill girl began hacking up blood. "The disease is getting worse, isn't?" She asked softly as she stood behind the much healthier carrot topped teen. Both of them watch on as one of the newest, and sadly one of the weakest recruits suffered in agony.

"She won't even eat." Mai was distraught. She knew what it was like, but then again, they all did. The illness never went away, it only fused within the body. "This one may actually die from it."  
"I doubt that." They were older, they had already suffered through such an ordeal, but it still wasn't pleasant watching all the same.  
"Mikoto isn't like the rest of us. She was actually bitten." The illness came in many forms.  
"Shit..." That news wasn't ever good. "Rabies?"  
"Yeah." Mai sighed as she watched on. "She had been a normal girl."  
"Who was it?" Natsuki feared the answer.

"It was a stray. Not from this fortress, so likely form a neighboring one. It killed her grandfather. She lost a good chunk of flesh." Her finger caressed the arm that the girl was bitten on. It was still seeping each and every day, would continue to do so until it fully healed. If it ever did. The bandage would be needing a change soon. "I've got permission from Reito to keep her here with us, she has no real family. None we know about at any rate." Mikoto went into another fit of coughing, curling into herself from the pain. For once Natsuki took pity on the recruit. Normally, she never would have allowed this, but if Reito gave the clear, she wouldn't stop it.

"We get more and more like her all the time. This is ridiculous. If we don't stop these attacks soon, there's no telling what will happen. I for one, am sick of all these stupid bites. It gives us a bad name. It isn't just the wolves either." Then, a thought came forth in her mind. "Where's the stray now?" Natsuki asked almost too quickly. A team would have been sent out, but even then, there were no guarantee they would catch it. If they did...well, that wasn't a good thought either.

"It was put to sleep." Both cringed at the mutual understanding. If you were a stray, you often attacked others, that was dangerous any way one looked at it. Among their kind, you lived in like minded groups. There were many types of beasts, but, not all of them were created equal. it was the flow of life. They were called beasts, hated and hunted for existing. "Besides that Natsuki, I don't think it was a wolf that bit her. In fact, I think it was a cat. If that's the case, we need to contact someone right away. We don't have the things she needs."

"What about her?" Natsuki was worried now. "Is she..." Natsuki ended that question, she didn't want an answer. She hadn't ever seen a different race of lycanthrope before, not one allowed past the gates at any rate. "Do you think it would be best if we imprison her?" Mai began growling at the question, disliking the attitude Natsuki was emitting. "Calm down." She snarled in answer. Mai would not overstep her place. Aggression was part of the lifestyle. It was normal. Natsuki knew that, but still, she wouldn't back down. "What I meant, was...if she is a cat beast, does that make her an enemy?"

"No." Mai knew the real question, but thankfully had a good answer. "You know as well as I do that we must work together in times of need. Besides, Mikoto was in our territories, it is our responsibility that we care for and protect her." Mai blotted away some of the dirt that fell from the cavern's roof. It was still a den, and that meant it was dirty. Still, a feral creature such as the girl wouldn't be allowed outside alone. "At least until we know what she is, when she changes." Mai sniffed around a little bit. The kid had an interesting smell. it wasn't like other dogs at all.

"Lucky kid then." Natsuki, now the other side of the room, fidgeted where her cubbyhole sat. "If the humans caught her, they probably would have her put down as well." Though humans were rare, they still existed in small quantities. Soon, the race of man, as pure as they hand once been, would be extinct. The opposition was fierce, and while humans weren't strong alone, it wasn't uncommon for them to become a threat in vast numbers. They were congregating, and that posed a very real danger. "Looks like she's stuck with us, and since I'd rather not have her kind pissed off, I suggest we make make an effort." Pawing around as a dog would, she removed the bedding that blocked her path.

All of her worldly possessions remained inside of the dug space, and what lay directly over it was a haystack she used as a bed. Unzipping the bag she had used before, she placed her belongings inside. They were very few, but they were also important. A picture of her mother was frayed at the sides, only protected by a flimsy covering of plastic. A plastic bullet case held six rounds. Along with it was her gun, unloaded and yet fully prepared. A lighter, black tank top, and three sets of military issued underwear finished her packing. With everything stuffed inside she zipped it up. Pulling back the thin sheet on her bed she then retrieved the girl. "An uncomfortable rock is no place for a child in her condition." Mikoto flinched as she was gently lifted and placed upon the makeshift bed. "We don't go on enough missions to support ourselves and her. We can't keep her here forever."

"I know that." Mai seemed defeated. She was always the mother hen. Annoying though it was, Natsuki found that side of Mai endearing. "But, since we don't know for sure who she belongs too, we can't inform anyone else yet. Besides, Leader Midori seemed more hyper than normal. Fidgety more than anything, I sense an unease within the pack. I'm not sure just why though." The red headed girl cocked her head a bit, showing her concern for the general situation. She was asking a silent question. Senses were peaked, they could communicate with more than just words.

Natsuki knew the answer. "Humans are in the area. I've just sent a fire their way, and I know Midori hates when we flush out the forests. Personally, I hate it too, but living peacefully isn't in the stars." Fluffing the hay around the girl, Natsuki stood and backed away. "It seems as a great distress had overtaken the lands. Mai, if you knew everyone is uneasy, then why did you bring her down here in the first place? You could have left her in the dirt beds. It isn't as if she would catch fleas." Natsuki knew it was pity.

Mai looked at the girl with remorse. Her small body seemed lean and agile, yet she looked messy and unkempt. She reeked of blood, but the girl hadn't bathed in lord knew how long. She was just too weak. "Our pack must welcome her in, that is part of our agreement. The others look after our kind, we look after theirs. I think I've done very little to rise any more paranoia than there already is." It was always pity. "The pack sees her as untrustworthy because she hasn't changed yet. She has no one else."

"Neither do we." It was a harsh world. "We don't have anyone but this pack. We're hunted for being animals, so will she. Tough shit. You can't go on and pick up every stray pup you find." Natsuki sniffed the air. Yes, there was indeed something strictly feline about the girl. "That goes for kittens too, Mai."

"She could have died." They'd have to accept it. "Besides, it won't be for too long. Midori wouldn't kick out any of us, regardless of what we are. You know that. If it hadn't been for this pack, we would have been left for dead."

"We weren't though, and that is what you must understand." At least that was a positive truth. "Obviously, she wasn't either." How she got roped into these things, Natsuki never could tell. She rolled her eyes aggravated. "If she had been, she wouldn't be in my bed." She growled again, sometimes she wondered why she held such pity. "It is not our job. I don't know about you, but nowhere in my title does it state that I'm a pack mother." Huffing, she shook her head, flinging her long hair all over the place. This entire thing was making her hyper. "We do as Midori says. Reito is not in charge, we owe him very little attention. Remember our place."

"Please." Mai begged as Natsuki was about to leave. "Just think about it. Only until we know what she is."

"I must send in my report." The answer was curt. Natsuki hadn't wanted to address this right now. Her life was still too raw. She was only a rookie herself. As was Mai. They didn't have anywhere else they could run. Although, truth be told, they had far different situations than this girl. Werewolves were common, in fact, it was so common, it was a way of life now. Fictional beasts were only fictional for so long, and modern science was held fully accountable for the beast like race of man. Not exactly wolves, not dogs, and most assuredly not human, they didn't really fit a mold. They just existed. Some hated them, others didn't, but in the end, it was always a fight for survival. There were very few ways one could contract what was known as "The Illness" however, those that did often lived in fear, no longer belonging among the normal people.

Back into the long tunnel she went, passing more rooms much like her own. Some were lavished with actual beds. Made with wood, straw, and fur, it was likely warm and dry. You had to earn things yourself. Without currency running the world, people now bartered for the things they needed. The military used rank determining just what you could and could not demand. But, those who did their jobs, and did them well, lived with little complaint. _'Damn higher ups.'_ She growled inwardly. She was still a grunt pulling the odd jobs and hard labor. The best she could hope for would be one day far in the future, when she would be giving the orders instead of doing them. Until then, she still rolled over on command. She found the woman she was looking for inside one of the smallest rooms where she, and only four others shared a space.

_'It must be nice having the privacy.'_ Natsuki thought as she addressed her master. "I've returned from my mission." As much as they appeared human, they were very much the wolves that lived in the wild, at least in spirit. Some of their kind lived in the cold mountains, others lived in the woods. Some were like her, not really one or the other. Each pack ran differently, but there were many who lived in hiding. That was only her kind, there were many other species who shared a second form. Natsuki knew she was a grunt, and responded like it. She knew her place well, acting timid in front of one far more powerful than she. Midori was this pack's leader, she was powerful, despite the fact she was still rather young.

"How did it go?" The question was spoken simply. One friend for another. Midori didn't need intimidation as a tool, and that's what made it rare. While others barked and snarled their way into the top, Midori was a leader based on loyalty alone. In a lifestyle so demanding of power, she had won out, purely by kindness and sure force of willpower. Although, anyone who knew the leader knew well. Never defy her order, never betray the group. If you did, you paid with your life, no questions asked. She was fair, but, she was also the leader for that exact reason. No one would be stupid enough, toying with her was an easy death wish. If that wasn't enough, many other packs found her respectable, if not questionable. She had backing in high and very dangerous places. If she didn't kill you, someone else would.

"The humans have been flushed out. I am sure there will be some resistance in leaving, but I hope a few more warning fires will take care of any future threats." Natsuki spoke with honor and dignity, yet always mindful of her place. It had been a job well done and she intended on priding herself on it. "I set the fire away from village, most should have escaped."

"Casualties?" At this, the woman became worried. She stood tall waiting for her subordinate. Natsuki seemed as if she was thinking, a wise move indeed. Midori looked for truth above all else. Mistakes were one thing, insubordination was another. She would not tolerate false information.

"No leader, no intended causalities." At this the woman seemed as if she began relaxing again. "I hadn't taken any actual life by my own intentions, so, if someone had passed on, it would be a fault of theirs, not ours. The fire was outside of city limits, unless they were running directly into it, no direct harm should have been done." Natsuki waited quietly then, knowing Midori was likely mulling over the information. "The second team should have put the fire out before it hit the city limits. You will need word from them for any casualty counts."

"That's good enough." Stretching, she pulled back her long red hair into a tail in the back of her head. She hated when it got in the way. "Remember, we only claim our territories. We have no reason in killing anyone unless they attack first." She was young, but she was the leader of this particular pack because of her skill. She took in any who needed help, and although she was harsh on outsiders, she was by no means ruthless. "I take it that the fire hasn't destroyed the village then. I may call you in for a second job, should the humans return." At this she turned around, grabbing something off the shelf. "What would you like, for your reward?" It had been bandages. She was likely off to help tend the wounds.

Natsuki ran her hands through her hair exasperated. She would have liked to transform and go on a hunt. A rabbit sounded good right about now. It may not have been her job, but she took delight in feeding herself. Even if that rarely occurred. The prime foods, such as hearts and livers were often saved for Midori. Even if the redhead hardly ever did the hunting herself, she had other things that needed doing, and not enough capable to carry the weight. Natsuki didn't much like the order of command, and enjoyed the occasional kill for herself so she could eat it all. Gluttonous though it may have been. "What would I like, personally?"

"You did complete your assignment." Midori joked. It wasn't uncommon. Midori was giving for those who helped out, no matter what that help may have been. The youngest of pups often found that Midori would give them many things she knew they needed it. She, herself, was not demanding. Perhaps another reason why she had many followers. "If you have a request, I will not deny you, as long as it is with reason for the mission completed."

"I know this is uncalled for...but, I want a higher rank." At that, Natsuki saw her leader frown. Natsuki herself also made herself seem meek. It was a rather large request. She really could only be considered an omega. She wasn't all that old, and she hadn't honestly fought her way in the top. Natsuki wasn't aggressive or strong enough to challenge the stronger members of the pack. Not that Midori wanted anyone fighting anyway. She hated in fighting, and relayed more on loyalty than strength. "I know I have not earned such a thing, but I feel as if it is my only option."

"A promotion?" Midori was merely confused. she sniffed the air before asking a rather personal question."Natsuki, have you been pupped?" An eyebrow raised in slight worry. Natsuki was too young to mother anyone, the girl was wonderful, but simply not old enough. It would be the only reason someone as low as Natsuki could ask for such a promotion.

"No!" She snarled forgetting her place as her midnight blue hair began to spike up around her face and neck. Midori only scowled while crossing her arms. Her leader didn't need brute force. She had gotten the point across. Natsuki instantly regretted her behavior. The last thing she wanted, was to anger her leader. Quieting down, and softening her voice into a hopeful tone, she tried again. "You have the authority, you can promote me, can't you?" The question was simple enough.

"Yes, I do have that ability." She was the leader after all. "But, that doesn't mean I should." She walked over to the cupboard where she picked up a few glass vials. "You've done well, don't get me wrong, but Natsuki, you're still young, so much so, that I fear placing you any higher on the list. You don't have the skills needed yet." Although there was no limit of time, Natsuki was already as high up on the list as she logically could be. "Slayer missions are dangerous, and I doubt you'd be willing to partner up." The ranking system was still a very delicate situation. One not taken lightly. "You know yourself, each system is made for different ranks, and you are still far too inexperienced to be dealing with anything other than mere humans."

Natsuki sighed, she remembered well the lecture she earned on her first day. She, as well and a handful of other pups were in line, listening to their final lecture before they were pushed from the safety of their den.

…...

"Now listen here pups, because I'm only going to explain this once." Midori paced back and forth, looking over each child and young teen. These were the newest batch of kids off the line. They knew the basics and now it was time to put them into use. "Every clan unites as a force, a team, and through the years we have established a foundation that works well. This system provides for many. Those as young as you, and those with families alike benefit from our order. You will do well and decide how far you want to climb, and, just how deeply you want to tread. The lives of our kind depend on you, just as you depend on them." She was an intimidation for many of the smaller pups. "you must understand this balance quickly, or you will suffer great hardship from your failure."

"Each division has three respective ranks. These jobs are ideally the same. However, the level of danger, and the reasoning behind it, is not." Stopping she pointed at them. "The three jobs are as follows. Trackers, Hunters, Slayers." These rookies were ready to defend themselves, and knew how to look after each other. Now, it was all about throwing them head first into the murky waters, hoping they could swim. "Trackers are scouts. They keep an eye on things within our territory. Often they work alone or within small groups. You will stay close together and near safety, keeping an eye on any who enters or leaves our lands. The higher the division, the more dangerous the mission, but you should have known that."

Sighing she thought about how best to describe Hunters. "The next rank for any division is a Hunter, although, you should really think of it more as an infiltrator. You work alone, or, in a team of two. You'll often be giving a mission that requires stealth, and thus, this position for any division is difficult. Sometimes, it's only to divert an enemy, or perhaps hunt for food. Other times, you'll be forced to attack a target, or, act as an informant for other packs like ourselves." There were many things they needed to do, and often, the job was dangerous. However, even that seemed lavished in comparison with the final rank in any division.

"That brings me to the most horrific job. Slayers. The rank is ruthless, kill or be killed. There is war outside of these walls. That is their job, militants in battle. Slayers don't have the luxury of being weak, and this is why I told you, decide now how deep you wish to go. A slayer's work is hard, grueling, and emotionally taxing. Some can justify the actions that take place, some can't. Even so, you'll hear the stories from your comrades, and, as you get older you can decide for yourselves." She stopped then, looking at the innocent faces. "Any questions?" No one answered her.

"No?" She wanted to be sure. Still, no one answered. "Fine then. You are all under the category of Division One. It's meaning is simple. You only deal with those weaker than you. Hunting, scouting near the den, or flushing away those that get too close. Humans often aren't able to kill us in small numbers, but that doesn't mean we can trust them blindly. Stay away from the cities and you shall be fine, stray away from the path, and you will be placed into danger, at that point, if you live you will be considered lucky. Division One, Rank One members are the last to eat, the last to sleep, last to bathe. You are entitled with basic needs only. Food, water, medicine, clothing. You are dismissed until I seek you out for an assignment."

…...

"I can handle it." Natsuki had since climbed her way up the ladder, even if only slightly. She owed Midori a great deal, as did many of the other pups the leader had taken in. "I know I'm still young, just a puppy really. I'm a wolf, I have my pride. You know that more than anyone Midori. I've got others who need me. I don't have any other option."

"Can you really take on the rank of a slayer?" Midori questioned, not believing it. "I've done my best for you all, and I've watched you grow into a wonderful fighter. You are strong Natsuki, I know this, but as you know order and rank work on more than just mere whims." The two of them went way back. Further than most, actually. Midori hadn't always been a leader. In fact, she was considered an upstart for running such a ragtag pack. Her ideals on orders weren't nearly as stringent as others, she was, more or less, a peaceful person. "Despite the fact that we have a beast within us, Natsuki, we are human too. As a slayer, you'll hunt down humans."

"I know." That's what Natsuki believed too. That even if she had an inner beast, her body looked mortal. She had heightened senses, but she too, believed she was human in at least some term of the word. "Trust me, I know that better than most. That's why when I request this, I do under the understanding that I'm sacrificing a part of my own morals in doing so." As a Division One, Rank Two member, Natsuki was taking tougher missions for her division. "I know I'm asking a lot. I don't have any proof I'll do a good job. Give me a chance and I'll do the best I can."

"Not until I know why." Midori wasn't impressed by talking. She needed results. More than that, Midori cared about her pack, and of Natsuki. She wouldn't promote someone who wasn't ready. "We are an unusually large pack, most never attain the size we've grown too. Sadly though, most of us aren't strong enough, or able enough. As much as I'd love having you at my side one day, as an equal, I fear that you won't reach that rank. Before I even allow you a chance, I'd need faith in your abilities, and your unwavering trust in my judgment. Trust me as i do you, and we will see what can be done."

"It's because of Mai." Natsuki explained. The two of them had been together for as long as they had been in training. "She's decided to take in Mikoto, one of the new collars." She hated that term, it made her feel like a deranged beast. Collar, what it meant to be in a pack. The meaning of having a home. For anyone with a part best inside of them, the term was a good one. For anyone on the outside, it was seldom understood. "But, the kid's still sick. She can't even begin training since she's been bitten. She has no family, so she was going to end up in the training program here anyway." When she had become so loyal she wasn't sure, but she knew someone had to step up to the plate. "If someone doesn't take responsibility for her, she's going to die. Mai, being the idiot that she is, got the clearance from Reito. the kid's staying with us. Still, she won't be fed without someone working for her, and you know how Mai is."

Midori shook her head. "She took in the kitten..." It was a statement, not a question. Yes, she did know how Mai was. The girl wasn't exactly the best for anything other than acting as an informant. She wouldn't ever move up in the ranks. Still, she was ever loving and giving. She cared for their kind, often taking time out of her day to help her comrades. It was for that reason alone that she had been exempted from any violent missions. Mai would never have the heart needed for darkness. "Natsuki, I know you care about Mai, she's like a sister for you. I wouldn't ever let anything happen. Not with one of our own if I could help it. You don't need to take on this responsibility."

"Yeah? And what about Shizuru?" Natsuki fired the next question back. "She's still out there someplace!" Her voice was of worry, not of anger. Midori knew that and didn't scold the brash female in front of her. "God only knows where, but someone should be finding out something. Anything would be better than a guess. No one has gone out, no one has looked. for all we know she could be stuck or something."

"Natsuki..." So that's what this was about. "Please, don't go kicking yourself over that. Shizuru was a slayer, a much higher rank, she knew what she was doing." Midori knew there was more than Natsuki would say, but the one outburst had been enough. "She's probably been put into sleep by now. She would have come home otherwise." The mission had been in a far off place, Shizuru could have been anywhere by now if she was still breathing.

"We don't know that for sure though." The girl of raven-blue tresses grew quiet. Fearful. Her scent changed into one of deep regret. Midori could understand Natsuki's lament, but understanding and acting were two different things. "Don't talk about her like she's gone. I know she can't be, not yet. Shizuru was strong, and that's all the more reason she could be alive. She was collared here from birth, just like you Midori. She is one of us and she will return."

"Even if it is in a body bag?" Midori hated ruffling the hopes and dreams Natsuki had, but it was a reality. "It was a bad call on a bad mission, let her go." Shizuru had been a higher rank on a dangerous task. "You know as well as I do, she wasn't just a wolf. We let her live because she was a collar from birth. We did it because she didn't fit any place else. Not among lycanthrope kind, and not among the vampires. As of her first failed mission she was a mixed breed Natsuki. No more than a mutt, though I miss her too, there are more pressing matters. If you are so sure she will return home then you must wait for her."

"Like hell I will!" Natsuki, rarely got aggressive, but in this case, she would make an acceptation, her body tensing as she almost transformed, her eyes glowing with a vengeance. "You go out there, or I will. She's a Beta damn it! She followed your every whim, every plan! She trusted you, everyone on that team did! I'm trusting you as much as I can giving the situation. The least you can do is trust me now!"

Midori didn't answer with her own show of strength, but instead only a low and very darkened growl. "Enough Natsuki. Settle down." With Shizuru gone, Mai was all Natsuki had. "I'll tell you what I'll do." She didn't much like this idea, but she couldn't continue to deny Natsuki any further. "There will be a team sent out on a kill mission late tomorrow night. If you can handle it, then, and only then, I'll promote you for D-One, R-Three." Seeing hope and a renewed calm in Natsuki's eyes she shooed her off. "Now go on, I have work that needs to get done." Those girls really had a bad time of things growing up, and it looked like the new recruit wouldn't have an easy time either.

Natsuki's story was well known amongst the pack. After all, her mother had been a high ranking official of another pack, she was a mixed breed. Part cat and part wolf. After Natsuki's birth, it was clear her actions were more like a dog than that of a cat. It had been decided then that her father was the one that would keep and raise her. As a pup, she and her father had gotten separated. The military had been Natsuki's only option to survive. Being born with the illness, she had only known this lifestyle. Never had she been gifted the chance to be a full blooded human. Part feline and part canine made it difficult for Natsuki, however, when push came too shove, she viewed herself as a wolf. Well, if she had too pick an animal anyway. No matter what beast form they took, in the end, they were still partly human, right? She wanted too think so.

Mai, on the other hand, had been infected as a child through medical choice, when her mother had gotten bitten by a rabid stray. It was to protect her from her own mother. The woman's body didn't accept the illness well and she gave Mai away a few years later, knowing full well that she would be safer among more of her own kind. Her younger, only a baby at the time of the bite, had also been injected and forcibly changed. She had been brought into the military by Reito shortly after they both arrived. Sadly, her brother hadn't adapted well. The illness preventing him from working. Mai had always been a motherly figure. It was all she knew how to be.

They both had a tough and muddled past, but it was one Midori could say she respected, and even approved of how they handled it. They turned out well despite many misgivings. She walked past Natsuki's room a few moments later, seeing both of the girls keeping an eye on the young catlike recruit. The military was like a large family, and sadly, that family was all they had. She wasn't about to begrudge what little hope Natsuki held in her heart of hearts, knowing fully well, that one member of her family was missing, a very dear and important person for the girl. "So, where's the newest recruit?" Might as well check the new girl out herself.

"Right here." Mai answered, voice full of worry. "She's gotten worse. Our medicine isn't the kind that can help those infected from cat beasts."

"She's not moving much." Natsuki seemed equally distressed. "I knew being bitten was different than being born with it, but I never really knew how bad it was. She's trembling from the pain." Natsuki sniffed the cat. "She hasn't transformed yet either. Isn't that odd?" That was the only way a human could deal with the illness, fully accept it, or never survive. "It seems like all she does is sleep, or cower..."

"I don't assume she would have an appetite for aggression or murder." Midori knew well of bite wounds, she sniffed the air, nodding at her own thoughts. "Generally speaking, unless something provokes a transformation, a girl her age wouldn't. Plus, she's a cat, not a wolf. Each breed follows a different arch type. We will have to locate a lycanthrope group of cats soon. She is most assuredly feline. I can smell it."

"She won't eat, and she's running a fever." Mai explained, dampening a cool piece of cloth. "Is it because of the food we are feeding her? Or is it something else?"

"I'm not overly surprised." Midori had to admit, the girl didn't look good. "I wouldn't eat either if I felt as bad as she looks. I'm not a vet, or a medic, I honestly can't say what's wrong with her. "Did you ask Yohko what she thought?" Both girls answered the negative. "I would speak with Yohko soon if I were you. She may know something. The bite increases in the area are starting to bug me. Although, this is the first feline case I've seen."

"She's been too busy with the attacks recently. There are many wounded from the last fight we got into. Humans know more about silver substitutes than I thought." Natsuki reported, it was a tragic situation.

Midori nodded. "Alright. Mikoto will just wait then." The aftermath could be bad, but there wasn't a choice. "If worse comes to worse, which I doubt it will, at least for a few more days, you know what needs to be done." Looking between the girls, she placed an isolated box in Natsuki's hand. "Melted silver." She explained before pausing. "Consider this a sort of test for yourself. If she starts losing herself, don't hesitate. Do I make myself clear?" Natsuki nodded and Midori turned and left. The implications may have been grim, but that too, was part of life. As much as everyone hated admitting it, some people just couldn't handle the illness and went mad because of it. Especially those who were bitten. She didn't have time to trifle with the paranoia though, and went off in search of Reito.

The man could be anywhere, she realized. He was ever elusive and difficult to figure out. It was a lost cause searching for him, and so, she went off looking for someone else. Up on the surface, she was known for haggling the sales of fresh meats. Very manipulative and good at what she does, there was no wonder why she was the rank she was, even at her young age. She was still only a teen herself, younger than even Natsuki. "Nao." Midori spoke sternly. "Come here for a moment please." The look on her face told Nao to behave. Now wasn't the time for playing around.

"Yeah, what is it?" Her cool voice wafted in the air, soft but deadly. She was not a wolf, but that didn't matter. Nao was an ever famous for being a reclusive stray. Some creatures such as herself acted alone, and she was one of them. A blood sucker though she was, it wasn't because she was a vampire. No, not by a long shot.

"I just need a word or two." Midori answered as the short girl approached. There was something unnerving about a girl with the tendencies of a spider.

"Have a job for me?" With one hand on her hip she looked like a little vixen, but in her own way, she was. She was known for her work. Cloak and dagger was her way of life. She was allied with no one, but nor could any pack state she was an enemy. "Or am I getting lectured about dogs and their social system once again?" She was an asset, one that the packs would gamble away, allowing the girl into danger without worry. She part of her own world, she and only a select few others. Their type of life was some of the darkest known, their numbers uncountable. No one knew how many like her roamed the world, but it wasn't likely very many.

Ignoring the insult, Midori merely rolled her eyes. Nao was one of a kind, although, in her humble option, her fangs held far too much venom for her status. She was a child easily, and if Midori and many others had their way, Nao would be put into place. Too bad spiders were solitary creatures. "More like I have a request for you." Looking around, no one was near them. Midori was thankful for that. "If you can handle it, that is."

"A request?" Nao smirked. She liked requests, they allowed her to do as she wished. "I can handle it."

Midori lowered her voice for this, she didn't want the mission leaking out unnecessarily. panic wasn't a companion she considered welcomed. "The D-Three, R-Two unit hasn't come back from their mission. I think a few of our own may have been captured. Other pack leaders have reported the same thing. Pack leader Yukino, and her mate Haruka, have all but lost their territory. Their pack has been under attack and they've been on the run for some time now. Our numbers are dwindling, and it's time we join forces. A few of our pack will meet up with them, but in the mean time, we need to figure out just who, or what, is causing all of the attacks."

"It could be anything." Nao sighed. Why did she always get the complicated stuff? She could handle it, she had absolute faith in that. She was a lone spider for a reason. She knew when she needed to spin a web, and when she must hide. Now seemed like a time for hiding, not web spinning. Still, she carefully mulled over the prospects, coming up short. "I would be searching blindly. You do know that right? There are many that feed on blood."

"Yes, but we have narrowed down the suspects." Midori looked around nervously. "Although, I'd rather not voice anything until you report some intelligent information. Guessing games won't do, I'd rather not influence your dissicision. I need anything you can find, and I know you like to dig, even if you have the emotions of a spider."

"Spiders bury themselves in dirt too." Nao began before sighing. "You wolves don't have many enemies." She looked at her fingertips carefully, thinking about what she had been told. "Let me guess, hell hounds again?" If that was one thing she hated, it was hell hounds.

"Not so loud!" Midori whispered angrily and shuddered. Those things had no sense of decency. "Good guess, though." Such vicious beasts had to dealt with, all of them should be eradicated. That was the general view anyway. Not all canines were created equal, sadly enough. "It's either them, or, well..." The second guess was a long shot, but it was possible. "Some are claiming they're being attacked by vampires."

Nao looked on for only a moment, confused, and partly flabbergasted. "vampires?" She was far too amused. "Vampires? What are those idiots smoking!" It was then she lost it, cackling out loud for a moment. That was just too funny. "What would the vampires want with us? As far as they're concerned we're a bunch of mangy mutts who drink from the sewers and sniff butts all day." The humor was quite amusing, but Midori was right, she had heard similar rumors. "Well, I've heard of something draining blood from the humans, they've been arguing about it for a while. Still, it's pretty far fetched. We've never gotten into a fight with them before. Besides that, most covens don't allow eating humans, or us for that matter."

"I know." Midori pulled Nao closer as she began to walk idly. "But, that's why I need some information. Something doesn't feel right about this. We don't have anything, or anyone that they would want." There were many people harboring secrets within this new era of man, and creatures that once were only folklore had begun to come into light. "Let's face it Nao, there are more than just one type of shape shifter out there. Our kind isn't limited to wolves alone. There are cats, bears, snakes, I've even heard of something called a Skin-walker." Both froze in their steps as Nao gave Midori a fearful look.

"If that's true, we're screwed." She wasn't kidding either. Nao had heard stories of those things. "I've never seen one though, and I've seen many, many things."

"It's the only thing I can think of. Trust me, I know it sounds like I've lost my mind, but I assure you, I'm perfectly sane." Midori couldn't believe she had stated it. "There are many blood sucking beasts, but you know just as well as I do that none of them eat humans unless there's a reason. Revenge more or less. It isn't out of needing food."

"I've heard of some of your nut ball ideas before...but come on, really. A Skin-walker? Are you sure you're alright?" Nao didn't even want to play with the notion of that. "What is that? A man or a beast?" Surely Nao had heard rumors, but it was strictly that. Rumors, and nothing else. "Or a demon perhaps?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but it isn't necessarily human." It was a rare thing, speaking of such odd beings. They were gruesome. "They say that the thing can change the shape and form it is in purely depending on the type of pelt it wears. So, if it skinned one of us after we transformed..." That was a horrific thought, it didn't need any further detail. "Stupid rumors have me worried, but the thing is we were rumors once ourselves. I'm not taking this matter lightly. Also, because of the claims, we can't rule out the vampires either. Even if they are our allies."

"It doesn't matter. They aren't my friends anyway. I'll look into it." Nao would take the job."But, if it were me, I'd rather deal with the hell hounds..." She blanched.

Midori nodded. "Me too." At least that was an agreement. "Thanks for helping." For that, Midori was grateful. "I'll be waiting for your safe arrival, hopefully with some form of information. Anything at all will do."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be off then." And Nao did, walking towards the fortress gates. This was the life of a person not fully human, not fully beast. They, like many in this world were only out to do one thing, survive. Deception was one way of survival, but it wasn't the only way. While it was true that vampires roamed the world, so too did a vast array of other creatures. No one knew what was in store, but one thing was very clear, the race of mankind would never again be the same. All they could do was live, breath, eat, and look upon the new day in both hesitation and perseverance.

-More to come in the following days/week.-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Leave a review if you feel ambitious, I like reading them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Mai HiME/Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 2: Life of the Coven

Dark alleyways intersected streets paved with bricks and asphalt. It was a wonder anyone could live in the desolate place, but then again, those who did reside here found themselves dancing by the moonlight. This town was of one single unity. During the day, the area was ghostlike, unmoving, hardly breathing. No signs of life at all could normally be found. By night, fires lit the town bathed in darkness. Men and women alike found this the time to enjoy. The cup was always full of drink, crimson liquid something coveted. The metallic taste something wonderful. This was only one of many places for the creatures seeking refuge, the beings knows as vampires. They were much like normal humans. Not exactly by the facts of how they looked, but more so by how they lived.

They were human. It was just...they drank blood. Was that so bad? Was it any different than a beef burger? A rare steak? It couldn't be. Their fangs could draw the liquid from anything...so too could humans with their knives and forks, chewing up succulent meat. Yes, it was told that they could not tolerate sunlight, but some humans were the same. Any other city had a nighttime watch. Humans also lived among the night, even if it was seldom. In history wasn't night the time for parties? Was it not for sexual encounters and bar fights? Yes, humans too, lived by the moon out of choice if they wished. Garlic? Why were they different? Not all humans liked it either. Religion you say... that mattered not, just as there were god fearing men, were there not also others who had different beliefs? Why should the vampires be exempt from that law?

They had children they raised, families they loved. Often they warmed a bottle of blood for the youngsters. The older ones hunted for themselves. It was a simple life, wake, feed, and watch the night go by. Surely it wasn't all fun and games, life was dangerous for these poor souls. Hated for long life, and feared for their diet, it never came as a shock when their homes were raided. So many were lost yearly, purely because of humans murdering them. Not all vampires drank the blood of humans. No, often it was only those in search of revenge that drank such evil blood. All vampires were once human, and, by nature they thought cannibalism a bad thing, not that it wouldn't come across their minds. Temptation was a harsh mistress after all. Yet even so, very few actually placed such sinful liquid into their mouths.

Rabbits were tender and plentiful. There wasn't any better practice pray than furry woodland animals. The same held true for bigger game animals. You ate what you knew, and, most vampires knew animal blood. Duck blood could be cooked down, that was good for babies. Contrary to the popular belief, you never gave a baby raw blood. At least, most didn't. There were many different ages, and procreation only further served in added numbers. Those numbers had mouths that needed to be fed, and not enough drink to go around. Not all vampires were created equal, but, it would be wrong to say that they were inhuman monsters hell bent on murdering the masses. It just wasn't so. In fact, if anything, they were the victims. Surely they weren't defenseless, but even the strongest vampire was no match for an army of angry humans. Tonight, that truth rang once again.

Her eyes were crystal pools as she watched yet another body fall onto the ground. The bell tower rang, signaling another of her kind had been taken. She ate what she wanted, without recourse. Tonight, dinner was the blood of a cow. She didn't much care for livestock, but one would eat what one could find, and she wasn't fond for taking the lives of farmers. No, she rather liked humans, when they weren't trying to murder her anyway. She wasn't exactly an old vampire, yet, one could say she she had enough years under her belt. She drank her fill before dragging the dead carcass with her. She would often clean up after herself. She didn't like leaving a waste. It was a most unpleasant present to leave a host, and she couldn't fault the farmers for her meal. It was the least she could do for them.

With little worry, she moseyed along with care, she didn't want the meal destroyed. Whoever awoke would leave her be, as she did with them. Besides, on this night, she had other motives. Her eyes scanned the area, all was considered calm and safe. She was pleased for that much. She reached her domicile not a mile down the road, an old barn that wasn't used. Taking the meat inside, she then went about awaking her sleeping companion. "Shizuru..." She whispered, poking at the sleeping girl before her. She was a young woman, and one who hadn't yet fully understood that night was a time meant for feeding. "Shizuru, you must wake up soon."

"Not now Anh, please." The younger girl yawned. Further she snuggled, trying and failing in finding peaceful slumber. The older woman poked at her again. She swat at the hand in retort. "I need rest." She rolled over, scratching herself in the head right behind her ear. She was tired, but also depressed. It had been so long since she had been home, and no matter how warm the barn was, it wasn't anything like the den. She missed the warmth of others, the sounds of life. She half expected someone would trip over her. The idea would have even been welcomed. She would have even perched upon a rock, if one would have been found. That would have seemed like home.

"You need food." It wasn't an order, it was simple fact. "Shizuru, you must eat something. You haven't the need for sleep, you are a vampire. If you are truly so sleepy, I fear you may be sick. Blood will allow you nourishment, you must not deny yourself." Anh knew how the younger girl could be, but now wasn't the time for that. "Look, I even brought steak...nice juicy meat, ripe for the taking...want some?" Anh would rather the girl drink blood, but there was just no winning in some battles. "I'll even eat some with you." Bribery sometimes worked best.

"You won't." Shizuru knew that much. Anh was a vampire only. She didn't much care for the meat that followed. "I'll eat later. What I would like now is rest, and relaxation. Where did you get that cow anyway? I hope you didn't steal it." Red eyes, those of wine, scanned the face of the taller, and much older woman, seeking an answer. While it was true Anh had already surpassed a human in lifespan, she didn't look a day over her middle twenties. "Please tell me you didn't." Shizuru blanched at the thought, stealing was not only bad, it was dangerous. Among the pack, it was even forbidden. Then again, Anh wasn't in a pack. She was in a coven, as all vampires should be. Laws were different.

"You're in Windbloom, the city of vampires. Take a guess." Anh smiled as Shizuru shook her head, the girl was still groggy. "You need not worry Shizuru, no one dangerous knows that you are here. I never speak your name outside of the walls of my home. You are welcomed as long as is needed. I will provide for you. Just as I always have." She gazed down lovingly, the girl was in for a long life, one of misunderstandings and solitude. Anh looked back at the cow. "I beg of you, eat something, so that I know you are not harmed." She sat behind Shizuru, not one for the straw flooring, but not complaining either. She preferred the silks of her bed. It was not far away, hiding in the corner of the loft, but Shizuru wouldn't have used that.

"I'm just not hungry Anh." Shizuru sat up, looking at the animal before her. She couldn't eat at a time like this. "I must return home, I must go back. Natsuki is at the den, I'm sure of it." She could feel cold arms wrap around her waste, Anh's breasts at her back. She knew what the woman wanted, and didn't stop her. Even when pale fingers began playing with the leather armor, deftly toying with the snaps and zippers, Shizuru made no physical retaliation. Even if she could completely fell the woman behind her with one swipe of her paw. The black cloak Anh had was for protection. With it, she could go into daylight without harm. It covered her face completely when the hood was up. No one could see in, but Anh could see out. The problem was, the cloth was very thin.

Pale lips found her neck, and even then, Shizuru didn't fight it. She didn't invite the wander when it finally entered her combat leathers, one hand stroking her softly. With her eyes closed and uncaring, she ignored the sexual advancement. "I have a mate for life. Remember that." Her comment was offhanded, for she knew Anh knew that. "Where is this place? You didn't run people out of their homes again did you?" Anh had done that before in dire situations.

"The den you call home is far away. We are well beyond your land, Shizuru." Anh sighed, she felt badly for all that had happened. She halted her actions, but not before inwardly enjoying the feel of the girl in her arms just a moment longer. "If you wish, you may return there, but only with help, and only after you recover. It is dangerous crossing over the distant lands alone. There is a barren wasteland that you must pass through, without doing so, you will be unable to reach the boarders of the land you call home. Until then, I suggest you call this your homeland, and in doing so, make your existence here known." She pulled away from Shizuru then, standing and offering her hand. "I shall escort you myself, if you wish it."

"I know I have no other choice." Shizuru took the offered hand, and off they went. Leaving the barn they continued down the way. Shizuru, though having the needs of a vampire, never truly acted on them, getting enough blood from the raw meat she consumed constantly. She had never found herself at home within a major city such as this, and Windbloom was something of a confusion for her. She sniffed the air, something seemed off. Some of these people were not dead. "I smell life..." It was not fauna or flora that emitted this smell, but houses and barns that they would pass.

"I'm sure you do." Anh nodded, looking ahead where the actual city started. "This is the city of Windbloom. Humans reside here, as do vampires. We are not friends, but, we are not enemies either. A truce, if you would call it that. There are many who are half blooded, and as a result, it is in our best interest that we support each other. Blood for us, protection for them. It is a fair trade. Many have children of their own, and we would much rather dine of plentiful livestock, rather than a handful of humans with whom we are related." Many showered affection towards Anh, showing absolute grace and respect. Words of welcome beckoned her ears, and she greeted accordingly. Some of the humans ran and hid, fearing the powerful woman.

She saw Shizuru's question. The gazes aimed at them were eying Anh with distaste. "Understand this, Shizuru. We do not openly welcome humans into this place, so the last survivors will either be turned into vampires, or live out the lives they have. No new humans will be accepted. It is dangerous and I for one am not interested in provoking more trouble for us. That said, new parents, that is too say, human parents, with children of vampire blood have been accepted in special cases. However, in every single case, it was a fault of our own, or a rouge vampire. We've had no other choice. While it is true we do not fancy inviting trouble, neither do we forsake our own kind either." Anh explained as they continued walking past more rows of homes, the bricks cracked and windows dusty from lack of being cleaned.

"There are really only a few people who you really must know about. They reside in the castle, and if I know them as I do, they are likely bickering once again." Waving at a few more passersby, she then focused her attentions on Shizuru once more. "There are many places of jurisdiction beyond the sands. It is true that you come from an area of primitive means. I will not expect that you understand the finer culture that builds up the large cities and boarders beyond the lands you knew. In saying that, keep in mind that Windbloom, is one of two places that vampires and humans can actually coexist without murdering each other. The second, is a place called Arti. This is a very different world and i wish i could protect you from it. I, personally keep away from the outside as best as I can, but, as you know, sometimes things simply can't be avoided."

"I know." Shizuru's eyes hardened at the thought. "I would not be in this situation, had it not been for the all out brawl in Aries. The humans have taken over. They went in and succeeded in the annihilation of allies. Many packs lost the battle. They've been run out of their homes, and likely have scattered. It would not be wise if I stay hidden. As you said, things can not be avoided, and I must return home quickly, least they be next. There is no doubt that soon we will be rallying for our cause. Other pack leaders will not stand for this."

"Many small covens also lost the battle." Anh nodded. She was part of that fight. "We have more wounded than we can count. My group came back, lives intact, but I wonder what the humans intend. Now that they have another place we once called home there outside covens are starting to become worried." The walk through the city ended when they arrived at a rather large castle, the doors towering over them. Anh showed herself inside, not paying any mind that the two front guards were asleep. She was not one who asked for permission. The castle was grand, but hardly lit. Lavished in dark colors, royal blues, blood reds, deep purples, black, and grays. There were many furnishings upon which vampires sat, a wine glass of blood in hand. They were chatting the night away, it seemed there was not a care within this world.

"Big sister Anh, what a pleasure it is that you've come. I've told the others of your arrival. They have been waiting impatiently. You should not keep them waiting so long." A woman far older than Shizuru stood before them, and yet, it was perhaps the way she looked that irked the younger girl the most. She may have been older, but in terms of being a vampire, she was still merely a baby. "Looks like the little one finally woke up. I haven't seen you in so long. It is not nice, giving me a fright instead of a happy reunion." They looked alike, it wasn't any question why. They were related. "My how you've grown Shizuru, you've aged beautifully."

Shizuru shook her dead, admonishing that tone. "Now is not the time for formalities or pleasantries I...must...return..." It was then, that the realization hit. "Mother!" Shizuru couldn't believe it. "W-what on god's green earth are you doing here?" Shocked into astonishment would be a very large understatement. She felt as if she were looking at a ghost. Her past was filled with them. People who she lost, others who she should have forgotten. This woman, she should have been killed. That was the last thing Shizuru knew, and yet... "How did you...survive?"

"I bit her of course." Anh smiled at that, as if the answer were obvious. "Shizuru, don't make such a face." Her merriment was hardly contained, as she watched the girl's mouth hang agape, confused by everything. Shizuru rarely became so unglued. "Viola, it is wonderful that you made it back in once piece. From what I understand, our comrades hadn't an easy time of things. If we didn't received word soon, I was going to start a search party. The covens across the land are getting restless. They say that if something doesn't happen soon, they will renounce their names as Windbloom subordinates. It is most displeasing."

"It isn't the covens I worry about. If they wanted, they could seek our aid. Instead, they choose battle alone. It is no wonder why they lost." Viola sighed, looking at her child. How long had it been? She was unsure, but the length had been uncountable on any hand. Their past, it was painful, but it was a reality they would now be forced into facing. Viola knew she would, one of these days. "Anh, if I may, I'd like a moment with my daughter before you send her into the throne room. Why not go and dote on a few of our younger sisters, you know they love you. I shall escort Shizuru myself, once she and I have finished speaking."

"If you insist." Anh shrugged, walking away, down the hall and turning left. Her voice was faint when she stopped one of the human waiters. "Bring a glass of some bubbly down and place it my quarters if you would please. I require something more festive than a simple snack." Both mother and daughter rolled their eyes when they heard that comment. Booze wasn't ever a good thing, not with Anh involved. The woman trotted along regardless, there were many younger girls who worshiped the very ground she stood on, and it would be wrong not to make an appearance. She hadn't even waited for Shizuru's answer, knowing the teen would be uneasy. Then again, anyone would be. It had been so long since the two had seen each other, and then of course there was the little matter of...

"I thought you had been killed. The reports were from Reito himself. He saw you get attacked and said you disappeared." Shizuru whispered quietly. She still couldn't understand it. "You never came back home. Not even after the treaties were signed." Her world turned upside down when her mother had been reported dead. Her father hadn't been around for years and so, she had been left alone. It was a dark time for her, the most important woman in her life had been taken. It wasn't uncommon for the beast like race to become enraged, and Shizuru quickly learned her temper may have been quiet, but it was very dangerous. Her childlike mask slipped, mistakes were made, and a killer was born from her inward darkness. Her early childhood wasn't one she liked remembering. "And why did you let yourself get bitten?" That part further confused her.

"Oh, I had been on the verge of dying. Make no mistake in that, my child." Viola answered as if it were as easy as that. "Silver, though is our weakness, is not an end all. When it doesn't actually hit anything vital there is a chance for survival. I was shot, simply put, with a silver tipped arrow. I had been hit in my arm. The silver was extracted, but as you know, we can not heal that type of wound on our own. In the forest I was waiting for death when Anh found me. She offered me two options, live, or die. I chose life, but, as you can see, I am not as I had once been. I now drink blood, and feed off of meat. I must do both, though I do not understand why."

Shizuru stood quietly taking in that information. She was nervous, as rarely as it happened, she was intimidated by the woman in front of her. Her mother, from so long ago...She never imagined seeing her again. It was bitter sweet. She knew her mother chose life. The woman marched forward in life, but the question was; at what cost? Shizuru hadn't answered for herself that question. It still plagued her mind. "Much has happened since you left." Shizuru began feeling as if anything she said wouldn't be enough. It had been so long ago. She had raised herself, no longer a pup, at least not in standing. There was one thing she understood. Her mother was very much like her. They were still parent and child, even now. "Although I do not drink blood, I know the urge well. I'm positive Anh told you about me long ago." Her mother shook her head wordlessly questioning the admission. "She did not speak of me?" That upset Shizuru all the more.

"I did not ask. I hadn't the slightest idea she knew of you." Viola pounced then, pulling her child into her arms. She was bored with formalities. "It all spilled out during the battle. We were there as well, defending our fellow covens, I hadn't any knowledge you were a slayer, Shizuru. Tell me, what would push you into combat? You must have reached a high rank if you are out this far away from our homeland. I left you behind because I wanted you safely away from harm, instead I find you here. There must be a reason little one, and I'm intent on hearing it."

Shizuru pulled away, looking the woman in the eyes. The same wine color, crimson and deadly. The same silken tresses, flaxen and soft. So similarly they stood. Shizuru built stronger, that of a militant, her leathers tight on her body, showing her curves. Viola a temptress, a long flowing gown of purple armor, it covered her body completely, but it also hid nothing. There was a woman under that armor, a soft, inviting woman. Viola was taller, her body more supple. Shizuru knew her mother had always been a beauty...and a very dangerous fighter. "I should have known you would make it." She only a small pup when Voila disappeared. It would have been hard keeping such faiths alive.

"I am sure you still remember ranks and social codes, that said, I am not a slayer. At least, not by the official code. I only take on slayer missions when no one else can. I refused the final promotion, even though Leader Midori wished that I would have taken it." Her life was one battle after another. She had slain humans in battle during her D-One, R-Three days. She had faced brawl after bloody brawl during territorial fighting. Among other beast creatures such as herself she had very few rivals. She was powerful, and even if she hadn't ever accepted the title, everyone viewed her as one. Her loyalty and ferocity could hardly be matched. Only Midori could possibly rival her in worshipers. In the eyes of many, it was Shizuru who should have been the leader.

"What are you then, if I may ask you that question?" Viola was almost melancholic. The memories of the old ways still remained fresh in her mind. She too knew what it was like, being a slayer with a weighted burden. She herself held a title of D-Three, R-Three. That was before she had been bitten. She never went back, she never saw the need. Now, in retrospect, she wished herself some sort of punishment, for it seemed as if Shizuru followed in her footsteps without meaning too. Her pup has suffered great trials, of that much Viola knew merely by looking at the girl.

"I'm actually a D-Three, R-Two. I personally hate front line fighting. My unit was sent in for an espionage mission a few weeks ago. We received word that blood suckers were attacking and even eating our packs. Many reports stated they thought it was the vampires, but when we got there, nothing checked out. Every coven we interrogated told us the same things. Investigation proved them innocent. What we do not understand, is what else could be doing this." An air of sadness hit Shizuru inwardly. "Leader Yukino, and her mate Haruka are likely trying to regroup. They were attacked and we decided we would help as best we could. I know they have sent word for more aid. Fighting demons isn't wise without an army. We were ordered into retreating."

"So it was demons doing this? Do we have a confirmation?" When Shizuru shrugged unsure of the true answer, Viola didn't say a word of admonishment, but she had nothing encouraging she could say either. The entire situation seemed sticky. Humans, demons, false accusations, it didn't add up. "What of you? Shizuru, I know you are no longer the pup I birthed all those long years ago. You are not cold, but you are unlike me, why is that?" They were much the same, forgotten past aside, they were alike, both troubled by a path of repetition.

"In a mission, my first one actually, I angered humans greatly. I should not have even been near the village, but I was lost, and separated from the others. I passed on from bullet wounds, but they were not silver, so I didn't fully die. I resurrected as you see me now, a werewolf for a taste of blood. Although, I know I should be considered a stray and put into sleep, I have never acted upon the lust for blood I now own. I am told, as long as I keep it in check, I will not suffer for a fate I do not deserve. Many packs are not fond of it, but Midori is my leader, and if they harm me, they must answer with her clawed paw in their face. They know better." Shizuru smiled at that, remembering times as a child when that had occurred.

"Midori has taken lead of the pack we once called home..." Viola stated her confusion with a grim air about her. It was both a question, and a statement of fear. Viola sighed. Midori was only a pup herself, back when Viola went missing. She and Shizuru weren't all that far apart in age. A few years perhaps, a handful at best, but it wasn't as if there was a great divide. "What of her parents, and yourself? Clearly you are a high raking subordinate if you are this far away. Do you wish the life of an exile, or will you return home, taking the beating that Midori gives you?" It was common. The stronger the wolves, the higher rank. That was the universal truth. Shizuru would likely fight if she wanted her place back. "The equals you once stood beside may not accept you, for you have strayed far from the den."

"Leader Midori would not exile me in such a way." Shizuru spoke of the woman highly, as was expected, but even so, Midori earned the title. Shizuru would follow the woman's guidance even into the pits of hell. That was what loyalty meant. "She has not hunted down any stray, unless of course, she deemed them a dangerous enemy. I have not broken my promise with her, I have not taken the blood of man, and only feed when eating meat. I am covert, and so I am still accepted. There are other packs who allow me life, turning the other cheek in spite of the fact I should have been killed long ago. I understand half breads aren't exactly accepted, but the packs I know have never cast me aside. Midori herself, is often frowned upon, she knows well of the abuse we receive."

"Very well then." Viola then turned looking down the way that Anh had left earlier. "We will return you back home, but before we do, I think a proper greeting is in order. Please follow me." Shizuru followed down the dark hall, it was most unlike home, in fact, it was unlike most covens she had entered. Vampires were known for being creatures of the night, but this place was not nearly as drab as it may have seemed. It was beautiful. Sensual, wonderful. This place was a dark beauty, as if waiting for those who sought milk and honey. Through double doors, a throne room sat, most unlike that of normal royalty.

Chairs with tables on either side, had fountains with blood pouring over them elegantly, crystal glasses with stems of marrow just waited for being filled. There were succulent meats and a table of fruits for those of the living realm. Vampires spoke with one another, some men had females standing quietly behind them, all mistresses. Some were human, some were not. Down the middle of the room, the carpet stopped in front of the throne, where the royalty could not be found. Viola raised an eye at this, highly confused. "Funny, you skitter away so quickly, I find it hard just keeping up with you." The female's voice was aged and caught them both off guard.

"Ah, Miss Maria." Viola greeted. "May I introduce my daughter, Shizuru. She is part of the wolf packs." The old woman nodded, but otherwise kept quiet, she was not one for newcomers. Viola knew this and continued. "I was under the impression that one of the royal family members would be in this room. Alas, I'm mistaken. I need authorization for a new mission. Might you know just where the family went?" Viola may have been among the vampires, but her instincts won out, her head cocking like a confused dog. She was still very much the woman that the pack once praised.

"They've gone away for the time being." Maria explained. Her hair had grayed out evenly. She kept it short and neat. Her dress was black, her hands at her lap, she was a well woman with dignity. "In the meantime, I've been left in charge. If it is permission you need, look no further than me. Let us sit down, and you my plead your case." She led them into a small room, her personal sitting room. A few chairs sat around a table adorn with white silk. The floor was a marbled cream, A refrigerator in the corner no doubt held blood bags. There was also a love seat, and a daybed, both a rich dark blue color. After Miss Maria settled into her seat, she folded her hand neatly on the table. "So, what is it that you wish to accomplish?"

"Shizuru must return home." Voila answer easily enough. "While it is true she is strong, the barren lands stretch farther than a single person could travel. Not alone at any rate. On top of that, from what I gather, she was caught in the middle of our fight. Many covens have already been extinguished, our people are also suffering. I ask you, since it was the vampires who saved me, offered me clothing and shelter, gave me life when I had no more breath, shouldn't I return the favor?" Viola paused, studying Shizuru carefully. "Her pack may still be alive, and the people of beasts are strong. They may be willing to fight for our cause."

"The humans." Maria sighed, she knew this discussion would be long. Standing and walking towards the cabinet near the refrigerator she became engrossed with thought, turning on the hot plate nothing more than simplified action. "This is a predicament." She kept it at a low setting as she acquired a bag of blood, opening the contents and warming it slightly. All the while she did not speak, only sighing as she turn off the plate, removing the pan, and placing the warmed meal inside two simple mugs. That done, she went back into the refrigerator, pulling out a hunk of meat, looked like ham. She placed it in the pan, letting the left over heat warm the meat slightly, but not cooking it. After all, a cold meal was never welcomed. meat and blood simply lost flavor that way. Placing the offering upon a plate, she served her guests.

Viola accepted the blood, having become accustom with the substance as a meal in and of itself, although she could not survive on it alone. Shizuru hesitated, but ate the offered ham, she was greatly hungry. Still, she remained worried as Maria spoke again. "Shizuru, you are still a child. Even if you have a strong aura, you should not have been out so far away from home. Tell me, why would one such as yourself be out here? You are no longer protected by the safety of a den. Surely there were adults strong enough, why send a mere girl?"

"Packs are different. You're not a new vampire, you must know that my situation is quite common. It is true that different species have different rules, but among wolves we follow an understanding. One must fight and become strong. Vampires, by nature, could easily take out an entire city without issue, however this is not true for my kind. Besides, as you know, it isn't just the humans we must fear. Demons walk upon this land, and with them, we also have a score that must be settled. Survival of the fittest, am I wrong?" She pushed the plate of meat away. "We have gotten word that bloodsuckers have been taking lives. We don't know who it is. It may be a coven, or a band of strays. We do not know, but the fur will go flying quickly if we do not figure something out soon."

"We know well of those threats." Viola spoke, addressing Shizuru. Then, she turned back towards Miss Maria. "That was why we had been in Aries in the first place. I am sure you have already been informed by our elder sisters, but Anh stated that the country has been taken over by the humans. Everything is muddled. We do not have any clear answers. I wish that we cross the sand and speak with pack leaders. In times of danger they band together, I ask you, Miss Maria, allow me the chance I need. Let me stand as an ambassador. With my representation, we could mutually benefit each other."

Maria didn't make a move, and only closed her eyes in consideration. "I do not understand why a person such as yourself would risk your life for us. It is true we took you in, and gave you the means for survival, but you have also done well in fights. You have saved the lives of our city on many occasions, for that, we are thankful." Opening her eyes again, her stare grew stony, as if she wouldn't allow her emotions visibility. "However, I don't think I need must remind you of the dangers that plague the sands. You, being the creature you are, do not suffer like my kind. You can go into sunlight, you can deal with holy lands...things our people would never chance, you can without worry." It was then that Maria finally gave in. "I will grant you the request, but, you must go on your own. I can't send anyone into impending doom for this reason alone. If you are willing, you may go, but I will not order this as a mission. If you take the child with you or not is also your choice. That will be all."

Viola extended her gratitude, Shizuru doing the same, both exited the small sitting room. Morning would be upon them in a few hours, it wasn't enough time for preparation let alone leaving. Taking their time would come first. It was the only logical choice left. "Come with me Shizuru. We will rest tonight, and at daybreak we will find the supplies needed. At dusk tomorrow we will begin our journey. With any luck, it'll only take a few days. Hopefully we will make it unscathed." She needed planning. Her mind played through many situations, and would continue to do so. "For now, let us retire. I have a place you can use for sleep."

Shizuru followed, but her mind was also filled. She didn't have any answer. She didn't need one, her scent exuding the pains in her mind. She went up the spiral staircase as if it were just another blind path. She passed room after room filled with anguish, remembering the barracks, her lodgings were deeply hidden within the den. A woman and her lover sat by in a corner talking quietly and it took all she could, forcing herself quiet. She wished dearly she could howl, calling out searching for an answer. Natsuki...she missed Natsuki. Even Nao would have been a welcome voice, even though she hated that stupid little arachnid. At least then she's have something to chase, venting her frustrations seemed like a good idea. Among the vampires, they wouldn't understand.

Finally, near the end of the fifth floor hall, they stopped at a room. "It isn't anything like the den, but I hope you'll find it suitable for tonight." Viola's soft voice mirrored the sorrow Shizuru felt. The door creaked, as if begging for oil. The hinges were rusted, the mold not only a foul stench, it was a fungus growing because of the dark world. The inside wasn't nearly as damp. In fact, the earthly tones seemed comforting. The floor was paved in cobbled stone, much more like home, even if it wasn't under the dirt. There was a bed with satin sheets, a table of wood, and two chairs. A bookcase held a few thin tomes, but nothing of substance. A phone was found in the corner, hanging on the wall by a cord. It wasn't very much, but for a wolf, it was considered riches. "Please, make yourself at home."

"It is not home." Shizuru wished she could hold a pleasant conversation, but manners eluded her speech. Her heart was a fragile state, surely her mother could feel that. Shizuru looked normal outwardly. Any human, or even a vampire would read her contentment. Her smell, that was different. It was subtle, yet very pained. Her posture for a bipedal creature was fine if you weren't an animal. Among the beats, they would see her discontent. The hairs on her arms standing on end, the pulse of her blood quick, but not rapid. Alert, but not fearful. Shizuru was on top of her guard, and had been ever since she had awaken from the hay. It was irrational though, hasty and ill planned. She hated this night and wished day would soon arrive.

"Shizuru..." Viola, she knew all too well. "My little pup, you must not fret over such a little matter." She pulled the girl close again. The mask was not a mask among one's own kind, and Shizuru felt her defenses weakening. "I will take care of this, mind not of Miss Maria, and fear very little over the pack. They are strong, will always be so. I would not have entrusted you in the care of others if I thought them weak. All will be alright soon, I know it shall be so."

"You say that, but I don't know." Her shuttering breath was felt more than heard, but Shizuru would not allow herself weakness. She wanted it dearly, but she would not falter, she would never give in. Only Natsuki could see her broken. No one else. Never would she permit anyone else near her. Not when she cried out, not when she fought through bloodshed, and never when she was homesick. She was strong, she could never allow weakness, not if she wanted her pride. "Besides that..." Shizuru pulled away, her eyes on the woman before her. "I have a mate I must return too. She is all I have, and I know she needs me too."

"You have me Shizuru." Viola truly felt that, but long years left scars. Both weren't sure how deeply they ran. Still, hearts bled without red liquid, clear tears would never be understood, they were obscure. Viola knew her words meant little, Shizuru's scent told her as much. Her scent told all. The mate of hers, it was more than any words spoken. Wolves mate for life, and, Shizuru would never seek out a second lover should hers pass on. It just wasn't the way things worked.

"I had you." Shizuru corrected. "But, you were gone, and...I had no one I could rely on." She walked over, the glass window was unheard of. Shizuru never understood the need for it. The wind and cold air would have been welcomed, but instead she felt as if she were cadged, no longer free. No more than a dog, trapped awaiting judgment day. "I worked my way up the ranks quickly, becoming a cold heart. A killer. Had it not been for my mate, had it not been for Natsuki, I would have remained a warrior bathed in blood. She saved me from that self imposed damnation. She is my light, she is my hope, and until I see her face again, I will be alone, even if I have you and Anh at my side. It would never be the same."

"My child...my pup..." Viola knew it was so. The feeling of loneliness, the feeling of hate and malice. "You can not shoulder the blame for something you hadn't any control over." She placed her hand on the glass, it was cold, but no colder than her own body. No more unfeeling than her own numbed skin of a bitter cold night. "I understand the way a pack works. I was once a pup, young and in love, much like you. As old as I am, I know I look young in your eyes. I haven't aged a day since my apparent death, so...I know what you see in me, and within this world."

Her daughter didn't say anything. Viola wasn't expecting it, she could smell the annoyance. "But...Shizuru, when I lived here, with the vampires and humans, I learned how wrong the world is. How vast the grasses grow, how tall the trees stand. I lived a sheltered life until I truly had nothing. When I was left alone. Without a pack, I was a stray, cold, lost, and alone. The vampires taught me many things, but so too did the humans. There are also demons who do not deserve death, even if many believe all do. We are of prideful people, where loyalty and unity come among all else...but, within that, we do have flaws, ones that can not be seen. Understand this my child, for you will never grow strong without forgiving yourself the mistakes you've made."

"Only one person..." Shizuru spoke quietly. "I wish redemption from only one. If she will not give it, then I shall forever be forsaken. That is all I know, and the only thing that matters. It is because I'm loyal, it is because I am lacking in the pride you speak of, that I need hers, and hers alone. I can not forgive myself, not for the crimes I've committed. Only she can, and that is why she is my mate. Because she loves me, as I love her." That was the only truth Shizuru knew, but for her, it was enough. All she wanted to do, was go home. Somehow it seemed as if the gods thought the request was too much to ask.

-More to come in the coming days/week.-

* * *

I'm trying my best to keep this new and interesting. Leave a review if you want, I like reading them. It helps me continue onward when I know people enjoy the things I write.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few PM's and a review asking if Shiz/Nat will get together in this chapter...The answer is no, but don't worry, I won't keep the lovers apart for long, there is just some other content that simply must come first. Also, I'm on a job hunt as of this moment, so for the time being, updates will likely be questionable, since for most of my day I'm pounding the pavement so to speak. I'd like to try and update a few times a week, but as of the moment, I dunno if I can or not. It will all depend.

I do not own Mai HiME/Mai Otome. Kudos to the Cat Goddess by the way. I quite liked her little accident in Mai Otome, and it is what directly inspired the plot point further down.

* * *

Chapter 3: Humans and Demons

Nightfall. For some, it was a darkened day within which slumber ended and life began. For others, it was the beginning of the fear, the wish to hide pulsed through the veins of the living. No, they never wanted to attract the creatures of their darkest nightmares. Either way, it was normal, a night just like any other. At least, for most, the events were unchanging. For one girl, one teen trying to prove herself worthy, this night was a gamble. A chance at cards, a game of roulette. Luck was only part of it, skill a closely tied second. Third? Guts, willpower, courage... many things could be stated. This wasn't what she knew. No...far from it. Missions were never this unsettling. She had never stepped foot inside a place like this before.

This was Natsuki's night. Her time of trial and she knew failure wasn't an option. She spoke little, listening and taking commands as they came. Dressed for combat, leathers protecting her natural flesh. She was carrying a gun, a gun fully loaded. Bullets for murder, but also for protection. She'd rather justify the latter. "Now listen kid, you see these houses? Our job is checking all of them, If we find any living soul, we deal with it. If they attack you, you kill them. Use the tracking and hunting instincts that's you've gained being an D-1, R-2. Do that, and you shouldn't have a problem." It was an older man who gave her orders. She didn't dispute them, although truth be told, she hadn't ever seen the guy before. He was a wolf, pure blooded. The canine scent was strong within him. He was cold and brash, likely he kept himself far away from emotions. It didn't matter. Natsuki followed her orders. Now wasn't the time for smalltalk.

Being a slayer took joint effort within any field of work. Large groups would scan and survey the area. This was the city from the other night. It looked barren, Natsuki knew that the humans had probably fled. Signs of life were evident, rare though they were. Natsuki looked on the ground, her instincts taking over. There were tracks, fresh since the edges were moist. Some were foot prints, others were some type of vehicle. The thing was large, so big in fact, it would have been impossible for the wheel to have been wooden. Whoever came by here would have been a wealthy person. She disregarded it, watching as a few of her teammates checked the houses. She still followed the tracks made by the tires.

Cars weren't widely used anymore. In fact, some considered it almost taboo. The reasons for that matter was simple. The items needed were difficult to find. One couldn't gather precious oils and propane like in the old days. Even if they could find them, they were further destroying an already crippled environment. Horse drawn carriages were a much cheaper alternative. If one could grow some barrels of oats and hay, they could maintain a horse. Farmers often bartered, selling such things for other important resources. It was a way of life. "Natsuki!" She heard one of the higher ups call her. "The house on your left, enter it and search carefully." A glance at the side told her she had better do as she was told.

She did so, knowing she was only looking for life. Only life and nothing more. It seemed as if no one was here. Why did they search? She wondered that now. It looked small on the outside. A few windows were dirty, she couldn't see in them. There was only one floor, and the roof had seen days of glory pass by. Now, it was little more than a shack. In the days of technology, the brick was probably beautifully placed, the gutters made for rains, not for stuffing straw. There were birds nesting there, likely a source of food. Eggs a great source of protein for humans. Natsuki shrugged, she'd rather eat the birds. Plucking feathers wasn't her idea of fun, she quickly dismissed the idea. "Not enough meat for the trouble." She muttered under her breath. Humans were something of a mystery for her.

The door opened easily enough, the furnishings inside rather quaint. Modest, but enough. Decorated as if it was suited for a common family of little means. She looked upon the walls, you could understand a lot about the families based on the way they lived. This one must have been poor. The kitchen was decorated with pots and pans, spoons and forks, ladles, plates made of clay, a poor quality gloss over them. Some were made of cheep metals, scratched up and even dented. She looked further, this house was smaller than she thought. "Where in the holy hell is the crapper?" She didn't see one, not even a second door. She squinted and clicked her tongue at the thought. "Even the den has working toilets." It was a simple pleasure for most, but it was a luxury for Natsuki. In beast form she acted as that particular animal would. Finding a grassy area wasn't out of the realm of normality for any of them.

This house was clearly not made for a wealthy person, or a dangerous one. It was a home for someone, likely a farmer, or a simpleton, perhaps even a single mother and her children. All of that would make sense. She found nothing she would even want to report, nothing at all. She did stay though, taking in the sights and the smell of humans. The house still teaming with life, even if all seemed forgotten. Natsuki knew money was no longer used, but, there were a few highly treasured items among humans. Things of power in this day and age. This house was deprived from such highly valued things. In her mind that was a good thing.

"Next house..." She growled, walking out the front door and quickly into another small abode. This one seemed much the same. Her reflection on the briefing before told her that she must take care in studying the houses. Ransacking the house was part of the job. Why? It was for those items otherwise unattainable. Not everyone had these items, but those that did were the worst kind of human. They were considered nobles. The pure blooded humans in the world. They intended that it stay that way, at the cost of everyone else. "None here either." This home was also for a poor family.

If one was lucky enough, they could attain these highly sought pieces of equipment. If someone did, it was likely they could obtain a trophy piece. One such item was a danger for Natsuki and the rest of her kind. It was something feared, and also a tool of her own trade. That was why she searched for it. Slayers used such a powerful weapon when putting down strays. It was sickening, the mere glimmer of the substance caused nausea, the bile would easily rise in her throat. She sometimes vomited at the sight of such an evil creation. Liquid, solid...it didn't matter, it was deadly.

Yes. Silver.

It was used in many things, but it was prized as a weapon. Only with it, could you properly hunt down a beast like creature. Furs were valued, the creature slain offered you praised. A single tooth as proof of a kill could give you lodgings and food for a month easily. A pelt was even better, but that was almost impossible. Gathering the fur of any beast required them to be dead during their transformation, and that was a dangerous proposition. One brought back alive could be beaten and sold. Yes... the humans, those nobles, gave a bad name for the others. Often, they hunted the people of beast as the animals they could become, instead of treating them as the humans they took the form of.

It never ended there. No, it got worse. A horrific picture on a canvas, no doubt, but the humans, those of nobles were of high standing for a reason. Their blue blooded perfection, something almost hated, was a danger for all. Vampires were also hunted. Tormented with garlic, prodded at with sticks. Placed under bright lights, almost even beaten into a pulp. They turned amusement into a perverse cycle of starvation and abuse. A whipping never nearly good enough. Vampires, often seen as the blood thirsty scum of the planet, were given human blood as food. An execution wasn't enough done by a human hand. No, rather, a prisoner would face the fangs of a vampire starved and ready for a good feed. It was no wonder why vampires attacked humans. They were begging for it.

Those that gained a taste for human blood often became deranged. Emotions humans had were addicting. Vampires could live on blood alone, but normally that blood was from an animal. Rabbits and livestock had feelings, but they were not as complex as love and lust. They knew nothing of tormented emotions and twisted minds. Humans did. It was that emotion, that vertigo, that spiral, the orgasmic experiences, the sexual encounters. The rapes, the deaths, the highs, the lows...that's why those who drank human blood never went back. Animals were never so complex, never like that of a human.

Among normal vampires drinking human blood was a taboo punishable by death. That was the reason. It was cannibalistic...it was down right wrong!

Still, humans painted a name on the land. They were purely what they were, and many hated them. However, not all humans were bad. Some sought shelter from the bad, from the danger. With covens all around the world, it wasn't a surprise that humans were taken in, protected...for a small fee. They grew and raised food for the vampires to feed upon. They were allowed to live, allowed to love. It was a give and take, it was complex, and morals were often questioned. The humans among covens, or in rare cases, the beasts often became bitten or infected. Becoming one of them. It was out of choice, out of wanting a place in this world. They wished they could belong someplace. It was a way of life, and in the eyes of some, humanity was a situation, not a race or a specie.

Still, it was the vast majority that cause battles. However, it was also the darkness within that made them deadly. _"Humans are fearful creatures. They are cowards fearing change and progression. They will stop at nothing. They will eradicate the world of things they don't approve of. Some even sold their souls, and in death, they became demons. That's why the humans are such pitiful creatures. Vampires, Lycanthropy, Demonology, all were created by the hearts of humans. Be it from science, of the undying, the darkened heart, it was the humans that crated such things. The lives they loath, treat as trash, are no more, no less, than they themselves."_ Her father told her that long ago. From birth, Natsuki was taught that humans were bad. She believed him as a child. Now though, her mind often dilly dallied on that line she should never cross. She rather liked questioning the morals life threw at her, and that particular matter was one of the constant queries in her mind.

New bodies, new powers, a new age, a hopeful era...it mattered not. These creatures, they were very much the life of the new world, one that could have been peaceful, should have been so...yet it was impossible. _"As long as purists live in falsehood, there will be unrest, battle offering only more destruction."_ His words were all she knew as a pup. When she lost him, it was the other adults who chanted those words. That was all that would be gifted if things continued. Prayers only took faith so far. Guns and bullets could only stifle handfuls of beasts, more would always be left rioting. Piercing a heart was a punishment unworthy... it was something understood by all, accepted by varying degrees. Something would have to give. Sooner or later someone would need to concede.

Natsuki learned those lessons at a young age. This home, it was normal. A human family, likely one of modest means lived here. There was nothing of silver here. No wooden steaks were ready for a hunt. Brass, cheep glass china...copper on the doors and windows, bolts of steel... this house was not of a spiteful family. A fearing family, perhaps, but this home was of good people, they had no trophy, no lavished prizes. The beds were simple, and a child lived here...a family of little ones, the marble set still out upon the floor. Chalk drawn into a circle used for playing.

A clatter made her turn around, looking under the kitchen sink...a child...yes. This family was of limited means, the family would not have left. If they did, They'd likely have nothing. Natsuki bent down, looking under the sink. It was metal and rusted. The pipes leaked, a pool of water on the floor. In that puddle, a small girl cowered with her eyes shut tightly. Blond hair was matted down, dirty and wet from the dripping pipe above her. She was so little, so frail and innocent looking. Natsuki only looked at her. Capture on sight, kill on resistance. That was her orders...she knew that but...

"She's just a pup." Natsuki spoke that thought aloud. Her hands trembled as she reached forward, almost touching the girl. Her heart beat fast, could she really take this girl away, sell her out and possibly even murder her? Natsuki wasn't sure what would become of her, but one thing was for sure, this girl was a human. At least, partly. Natsuki sniffed the air further. She was a girl, but she was different. Then again, she hadn't ever seen a human child this closely before. She could smell fear, and blood. She looked for the cause of the latter, finding a scraped knee before her very eyes. This was too surreal. She hadn't actually expected anyone staying around. She grabbed the girl, pulling her away from under the sink.

The child released a cry, small and quiet. Natsuki identified it as a human's version of a whimpering sound. If she had been a beast, it would have been extremely fearing and perhaps even sad. "You be quiet and do as you are told. I don't want you to be my first kill." She looked out the window, the rest of the slayers were gathering back in the middle of the town square. She would do the same. Natsuki didn't have a choice, she would have to take the girl. "Come with me." She hoisted the girl up into her arms. "Just don't be stupid, I'll keep you safe." An empty promise perhaps, but Natsuki gave hope she could be true, even if it was only just this once.

The circle was in heated debate as a few humans, all children, were placed into the middle. "Natsuki, put the girl with the rest of em'. Then back away towards the outside of the circle. Your work is done here."

"What will happen with them?" Natsuki asked, not backing down. Part of her morals stood in the way, but a deeper part of herself saw a memory in those eyes. She knew fear, being alone... her mission, everything came flooding back when she saw those eyes. Natsuki wasn't a killer, and she wouldn't ever allow harm for them...not even if they were humans. "Will you kill them? Forsake them purely because of lineage and bloodline?" She could feel the eyes on her now, those of the slayers. "Do that and you aren't any better than the people who hunt us."

"What we do is our mission. We will not harm them, but they can not stay here. Mother nature will take the path intended. You will have what you want. The promotion will be granted if, and only if, you do as ordered. Our work is done here." The man was gruff, his eyes a steel blue, his strength was likely unmatched, at least for those still within human standings. In the eyes of Midori or Shizuru, he would be no more than a simple lackey. He would cower before them. Natsuki knew that. "Lead them into the fields. The animals should take care of the rest." He dismissed the situation, his job was done for the night as far as he was concerned.

"No." The growl was a threat, daring any opposition. She placed herself in front of him, grabbing the smallest child, the girl she had put into this mess. "Leader wouldn't want this. She would never allow this." Natsuki's snarl wasn't one to be toyed with, but that wasn't why the man looked at her with a question in his eyes. He held out his hand, waiting for further explanation. He was containing his anger, Natsuki could see that within his glowing eyes, he teeth in an iron like grip, waiting for her reasoning. She knew she was teetering on a thin line, one didn't disrespect orders, and not everyone was as forgiving as Midori. "If they were adults... I would understand, even aid in taking their lives. I had been prepared to do so...but...not even my mate, as ruthless as she was..as she is, would condone the actions of this group tonight."

"Yet, she would condone placing our people into direct peril? She would agree with you turning your back upon the entire pack, all because of a moral you can not look past? The great woman Shizuru was a merciful heart, but Natsuki, it is that mercy that has gotten her killed. She will not return." He sighed. These rookies got more and more fragile by the day. This was the price of safety, but it was because he was hardened that he knew that. He reminded himself yet again that Natsuki may have been a very low rank, but Shizuru was higher than him. Natsuki had connections in places a smart person would never step into. not if they wished to live, at any rate. "You know nothing of the hell we went through. The laws are set because of what we fought for, what we must fight for now. Your Shizuru knows that, and has even endured nights much like tonight. She has done this task too, do not forget this, Natsuki. She did it because of the dangers."

"What danger?" Now she was confused, her voice almost mocking in tone, her eyes flashing between hate and fear. Natsuki was hot headed, but she wasn't stupid. This guy could and would do damage, becoming aggressive wouldn't work well. She bit back her tone as best as she could, although, it was difficult to do so. "Pups...that is what they are. Regardless of the justification involved, they are so small they have no snarl, they have no bite. If they were like us, they wouldn't even know of what you say. They're too scrawny for even the military, and you say they are a danger. Are we, the beasts, founded by strength and pride, are we so low, so mangy, that we would stoop down and hunt such innocent creatures?"

"You'll take responsibility?" He raised his eyebrow. This was an interesting development. It was as if for the first time he saw the side of Natsuki, the one able to tame such a strong woman, one such as Shizuru. "You'll take the full blame should something happen? Natsuki, look, I know you mean well kiddo, but one day, those kids aren't going to be kids any more. They'll be adult humans...they'll carry guns, and we will be hunted. A kind deed is nothing among them, and as you can see, they care not even a little for those they've left behind. Who sheds a tear for them? Their parents should have protected them into their own death, but who is here now? What kindness have they been given? They were forsaken by you the night you cast fire into the forest. Their fate decided when they were left behind. Such pitiful creatures don't deserve the pity you gift them so."

"But we do?" She wouldn't back down. "We do? We are the ones who set fire, you said it yourself, it is my fault. I didn't realize I would be facing my sin head on, but I am. The lives they have could have been different, but no, because of my blindness, I took without heed. I caused this, isn't that what you said?" She gripped the girl tighter with this realization. "If that is true, then I should take the blame completely. I should face our leader head on, if that is what you wish. However, the fate of my punishment should rest with Midori. I should have the right to decide what happens with these pups. It was my hand that caused this!"

"Hard to argue that logic." He was tired and did his job, it was this little upstart causing the trouble... but then again... "Look, you wanna face the leader, I'm not stopping you." He personally didn't want to face a pissed off Shizuru, should that woman be alive either. He knew well of the price for upsetting the brash girl. "I won't defend you though, so what ever you do, the responsibility is yours, and yours alone. Make sure you can handle it, cause Leader Midori may kill you for this." He looked around the unmoving circle. They awaited his command. Natsuki remained her place, but he got the feeling that was for the protection of those near her, not out of fear. "Alright, you heard her, as of now, this is Natsuki's problem. We shall celebrate a job well done. You are dismissed. Do as you like." He wandered off then too, leaving Natsuki alone in the abandoned city. The children, all girls, were eying her. They were awaiting her next move. They didn't know what to think, most were still petrified.

"I thank you, creature of the night. Now I must ask you, let go of Miss Alyssa." A voice from the shadows called in monotone calm. She stepped forward, her body barely within view. "It would be unwise if you refuse me. I will not take kindly for a negative response." Natsuki sniffed the air, she couldn't pick up any sort of scent. Not one she knew of anyway. With all of the human girls around, she assumed this was another one. Natsuki stood, releasing her hold on the girl, watching as she and the other children ran, flocking around the figure bathed in shadow. She could see the glow of red eyes, the silhouette of a person, probably not all that much older than her.

"Who are you?" The question was ignored as the woman walked away, the children following her. "I asked you a question!" Natsuki roared, a rare catlike response indeed. She was not one for feline behaviors, but at this moment she was unglued, annoyed with all that had happened. Out of sanity and barely composed, she grasped at straws, at hopeful outcomes. It had been a godsend that there wasn't a blood bath. "Damn it..." She growled, the woman wasn't in sight. There were so many smells, Natsuki couldn't sift through them all. Her anger mounted. "Get back here!" Her howls and roars weren't answered as she stood alone, not even a breath by her side. The darkness was troubling. She never knew how lonely it was in a place like this. Left alone in her thoughts, she went at war with herself. This mission...it was confusing. She hadn't any idea the children had been protected. The mystery woman still in her mind, a muddled image of hopes and wishes.

The den was her home, she would need to return. Natsuki knew she would have to give explanations for her actions, some of them were justified, some of the others weren't. She felt as she was, a rookie who blew her chance, her failure over her head like that of a rope, mentally berating herself, condemning herself before she even returned home. When had life become so hard? She only wish she knew. She couldn't really say, but, if she would have chanced a guess, she would have a hand full of accusations. It was when she lost her father, when she was forced into training, when Shizuru disappeared, when she had accomplished her first mission, her second, her third...it was when she became a member of the pack, accepting all of the good and the bad that went along with it. Now it was hard because she refused the truth...no, she had forsaken that long ago...

Truth was nothing but a lie, sinking in a pit of self inflicted despair. The lies of this world, the ones created of myth and folklore, those were the truths now. Dreams were nightmares, and the only way out, was accepting the facts as they were...natural order, it wasn't natural any more. No, it was decided from the hate made by others. Malice made by humans...the same enemies were also the ancestors in Natsuki's bloodline, even years before. She was a beast now...she would agree with that, but so too were the humans, the vampires, the living souls with bloodshed in their hearts. They too, were no better. Tonight, she realized her actions caused pain, more than she'd ever thought possible.

She began pounding on the large gate, seeking entrance...it came slowly, the door wailing as it fought it's own weight carried on the chains. Inside Mai was waiting for her, worry etched into her features. Natsuki merely shook her head. "Leader told me...she warned me, but I was a fool...a damned fool Mai. Leave it at that." There were some who made it out alive, and tonight it was her pity that granted them safety. At least, Natsuki wanted to believe that. She knew though deep down, that the mystery woman would have fought, would have faced every single one of them for that girl named Alyssa. There were ties among the humans as well. Somehow, she knew that it wasn't only about survival. They too had pride, and love for one another.

The only thing was, Natsuki didn't know how deeply it went. If she would have followed the group, perhaps she would have known. Regretting her failed logic she mentally reminded herself just how low on the chain she was, and just how much more she still had to learn. The lessons seemed immeasurable.

On the other side of the world, rather, the other side of the coin, humans were very much the same. One human, the little girl, was ever inquisitive of the world around her. She loved learning, so was accepting, loving of anything and anyone. Beast, vampire, human...it was all the same for her. That was part of the problem. Another part? Well that was more difficult for the woman to analyze. A situation brought about by lack of the old world, the old technology. Still, her thoughts were about the little girl became staggered. She wasn't exactly the best replacement for a mother. "Miss Alyssa, you must sleep. You'll catch a cold without proper rest." Her voice was always quiet, always monotone. "Your parents would be displeased at me if I harm ever came for you."

"Miyu, you know you don't have to worry." The blond giggled softly, her blue eyes glimmering faintly. "Mommy doesn't really care about me, I'm just another failure in her eyes." She sighed, looking at the other children around her. "Every single one of them can call forth a demon, all of them can, but not me. I sometimes wonder why I'm here, when I have no power I can draw and use. sometimes i think that they don't want me. That you wanted me, so they just gave me away."

"You didn't sell your soul. That is fine." Miyu pulled the small girl into her lap. "Just as I am special, so too are you. You are his child, his first. You may be the youngest, but your father wanted a baby girl, a little angel. You are what he wished." She was that at the very least. A little girl. Not quite human, not quite beast. She wasn't exactly one or the other. Miyu also liked it that way. They were kindred spirits in that way. Neither of them really belonged anywhere. "I am also glad you are such a gentle little girl. I am happy you can decide for yourself what you want in life. In a world such as this, there are very few who can be trusted. There are even fewer of those who would accept you and the beast blood you hold. You are a person to be admired."

"Am I really a beast?" Alyssa sometimes wondered about that. "I have never transformed. I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't use my powers. Mommy hates me because of that." She curled into her protector, this woman who really wasn't a woman at all. At least, not in the way most thought of one. "Daddy's friends kill beasts because of the monsters they become. He says they are bad." As smart as she was, this was one matter she couldn't understand. With a mother, a beast from birth, and her father, a human of noble heritage, she was truly placed in the middle of the war zone. It made things complicated.

"Alyssa..." Miyu didn't understand living organisms at all. These emotions were complex. Even so, she did understand one thing. She didn't like seeing the small girl upset. "You have parents that love you dearly. Your mother is a very powerful beast, a cat from the highest mountains living in the cold snow. That was no place for a small girl like you. It was because she loved you that she gave you away. As for your father..." Four years...that was when Alyssa last saw her mother. Four years since the discovery. Four years ago, Miyu became the protector for this small girl. for years ago, this child was dubbed the golden angle of hope for the world. "You have the key. For some reason, you can not transform, even if you are her child. You are the golden hope, the one who can not summon demons, can not become the beast your blood holds. You are the light of this world Alyssa, never forget that."

"What about them?" Her eyes looked onward. Children and young teens, also her siblings. Perhaps not by blood, but by the fact that they too, were his children. He loved them, doted upon them, because they could do what she could not. "They have the power. They can summon demons. I can't. Father wished me to become the light, but how can I be without the demonic power? They can call the powers at whim, I can't. Why is that? Why can't I be like them?"

"Why indeed." Children were so pushy. Be it human, beast, demonic, or otherwise, children never stopped asking questions. Never stopped pondering the elusive answers. In her many years of being in operation, Miyu had learned very quickly that any organic life form seemly asked the impossible. However, most her age normally asked simple questions. Why is the sky blue? Why must I sleep at night? What are the stars? What does this do? Why must I do that? Miyu had answered those questions time and time again. Alyssa wasn't a normal child. At the age of ten, she was much smarter than most, but also far more naive. Ask her a scientific question, she could answer it easily...emotionally on the other hand...

_'This is what happens when an android raises a child.' _Miyu's eyes hid her lament well, but it didn't hide the pity she felt. She never understood humans and the emotional set backs. She did learn the reactions, and that made her struggle even more. She knew her capacity for feeling any emotion, positive or negative had been stunted, but sadly that meant the same thing for the little girl in her lap. The two of them were logical. It may not have been perfect, but it was the only thing Miyu knew, and so Alyssa learned emotions that way too. "Have I ever told you why demons roam this world, Alyssa?"

"When I was little, you told me it was because we are all evil inside." For a small child, that answer had been enough, she had been contented with a simple explanation. Now though... "What I want to know, is why. Also, I wish that I could understand the powers they use. Shouldn't I also be able to do it?"

A soft smile passed Miyu's lips for a moment. A normal person would have questioned if it had been there in the first place. Alyssa knew it was. "Humans are dark, spiteful creatures. They have feelings and desires Alyssa. I know you do not understand, but it is because I also lack the information. What you must analyze is the simple matter of evolution. How humans moved forward, how they progressed, was through technology. It was how I was born, if you still insist calling my creation a birth. That was long before most computer systems failed. I am likely the only android left that can sustain operation. Older models usually malfunction. That, although it may not matter in the grand scheme of life, it does matter for those who care about me. People such as you."

"But why then?" Alyssa was impatient, like most kids. It was almost funny for Miyu, watching the girl become hyped up over such a frivolous matter. The small girl wouldn't understand until she grew older. Age for living creatures granted knowledge. For an android such as Miyu, it granted difficulty. The information on life changed, and so too did her programming. She had a human body, and a partly working human brain, it was because of this, that she was able to sustain power at all. "Why can't I be like them?" Humans were so difficult when they were this age.

"Demons are not really demonic beings from another world. While it is true they are unworldly in appearance, they are very much human." Miyu didn't understand all of it herself either. She hadn't the need. Protecting Alyssa, watching over her, raising her, treating her with kindness and what little about compassion that she understood...that was her job. "There is something in the world we live in, inside of the land. These stones are shinny and colorful, and also, they have powers. At first, we thought it wouldn't be harmful, but we were wrong. Alyssa, those demons people talk about...they are beasts, vampires, and humans who have eaten the stones and have become consumed with the powers inside."

"If that's true, why is it that they have not lost themselves?" Alyssa looked at those who were ordered to stay be her side. They were human, but they were also not. In a way, they too were special. "They've got stones, aren't they going to become dangerous?" The gemstones were beautiful, earrings that would never be taken off. Alyssa often wanted one of her own. "If so, then why are they here? Why not with others like themselves?"

"There is no one else like them." It was acceptable. An answer without explanation. Miyu's favorite kind. "They are like you in that way, but understand Miss Alyssa, you are the golden light, and the shinning star that everyone loves. You will forever be treated with kindness. Remember always, just as many love you, there are also countless more who would want your gift for themselves. I know you are young, and it is not something that you can comprehend. I am also unable to fully understand the powers you hold." Miyu leaned back on the tree further, gently pressing her young ward, encouraging her to follow in lead. "I do know this; if you do not take proper care of yourself, all with be lost and we may lose your gift, and you. I do not want that, so please, rest now. You may ask more questions tomorrow."

The night was cold, Miyu was warm. She was always the soft and honest protector. Alyssa obeyed out of respect, but also out of love. This android had always done the right thing, had never wavered, acting with nothing less than the best of intentions. The sounds of crickets chirping, the other girls also at rest, and Miyu's ever watchful crimson eyes on the surroundings, Alyssa knew now it was time for bed. She didn't ask any more questions, but she did stay awake long enough to watch the stars begin to fade, the darkest hours upon them.

Those dark hours gave a muted backdrop for the city below. In a place far away, where the forests were nearly gone, where rolling fields, farmlands as far as the eyes could see gave a picturesque view, campfires flickered out for the the daytime sleep. Humans, those who had spent the night awake retired for some relaxation before bed. Other humans were waking, about to do the chores needed. Daylight a time of work for many. It was also a time for discussion, it seemed. Anh's thin sheet rustled upon her body as she groaned from a migraine. She had a visitor it seemed. "Viola..." She licked her lips, opening her eyes seductively, irritation just under the surface. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"A few hours before dawn." The melodic answer would have been arousing for some, but at the moment, Anh felt befuddled. She was never roused so early unless there was a problem. She was handed a glass filled with blood, and what looked to be bone marrow. Whatever it was the woman wanted, Anh was sure it wasn't going to be a likable idea. "I hate asking for favors, but I request some assistance in a few personal matters. Please, drink until you are content, I have no hurry nor problem in awaiting your recovery."

"Alright, what is it this time." Elegantly, she placed her palm under her chin, laying on her side. She placed the glass on the table, not a bit flustered she was flashing her breasts around. Viola was rather quite taken with the sight, a raised eyebrow forth telling of her more carnal desires. It was of little help that the sheets were silken and the pillows were made with feathers. The woman was almost gift wrapped for her. The light tresses of fawn falling over her face and her darkened eyes of lilac, only further served to bring out that annoyance hidden within the depths. "Don't attempt buttering me up. Tell me like it is, and I shall see what I can do."

"I want to take Shizuru home." Viola walked over towards the bed, sitting elegantly upon the sheets. Anh sat up too, her sheet falling down, lading in her lap. Finding that it mattered not, she entertained herself while Viola continued expressing her problem. "I requested turning Shizuru's problem into a mission, having our representatives ask for the aid of my people. Miss Maria denied that request." Anh hummed her understanding, but she was currently busy playing with the tassels that held Viola's robes in place. Her fingers almost tempted beyond reason. Viola took the cue, she knew what it was Anh wanted. She stood, removing her robes by her own hands, the silk falling from her body like a waterfall cascading slowly into an oasis. She then placed her hands upon Anh's porcelain face. "I merely ask that you assist me in my task. Of your own free will, surely Miss Maria can not deny you that."

"Oh, yes she can Viola." Anh murmured slowly, her breath hardly taking the words from her lips. She searched the imploring eyes. They begged for aid, they wanted compassion. She kissed those lips lightly, but only for a moment before pulling away. The request wasn't something easily decided. "I am a vampire of high standing, but, I am also in service. My tasks are for Windbloom and the many political figureheads that govern the vampires. Miss Maria would be most displeased if I left, but even more than that, my father would be most displeased. He is an emperor after all, and one of the few covert vampires among the human populace. He would be most displeased if his most valued informant when off gallivanting around."

Viola wouldn't take such a reply for a definitive answer. "He wouldn't mind, surely he knows these matters can only be solved if we have backing. Who else but the people of beasts? There are so many now, the types are diverse, wolves are no longer the majority. Just as vampires evolve, so too do the others. It would be in everyone's best interest that we work together. Surely he would not refuse help should he be given a choice. He would not be so proud."

Yes, he would, but, only if you are the one who will deny me." Her eyes carefully trailed the soft flesh of the woman before her. Anticipation was dancing around her her mind like a fine waltz. Passionate, hot, strong, entrapping, tangled between one line and another without falling, without failing. Both of them had a battle raging, who would stumble, who would tumble over the edge? That remained within the future. Anh would not mind falling, would not turn down the chance. Viola was welcomed should she dare to try.

"Who ever said I would?" As if sealing the deal, she kissed Anh, her fingers tangling within the woman's silky locks. It was not of love, only heated passion. Anh knew that, but it was still a gift given only for her. No one else could touch Viola. Joined in union they would never be, but, being joined by hunger, lust, and infatuation was satisfactory. Her body, it only answered for Anh. Within this, the vampire knew she would honor the request, for it was one made by a woman who had not loved. This woman had no room for such a thing in her lonely heart, even if she dearly wished the capacity to do so. Viola was a pained woman, who could not commit, her mate was already gone from this world. It would be hard finding such love again.

"_One day..."_ Anh thought between kisses and heated breath. She could feel the moisture of tears fall from sad eyes, soft whimpers of longing begging Anh to continue. Pleading for her to gift something, anything, that could mimic the emotions felt so long ago. _"One day you will feel love, I promise you that...even if it is not by me. Someone will give you the love you need."_

-More to come when I have time.-

* * *

I'm not one for writing lemons, limes, or whatever people call them these days. I just suck at them, so I have a feeling that if one does come along it won't be until much, much later. Sensual I can do, smut is another matter entirely. Besides that, I dunno, sometimes a sex scene just screws up the entire fiction if it is poorly written, so, we will just see how it goes. I'm on the fence about that aspect, since there are other things I could be filling the chapters with. Anyway, yeah, I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Mai HiME/Mai Otome.

Alright, this chapter is like, huge... I don't normally write ones so big, but I felt as if it was needed, since this is the last of what I have inwardly dubbed the "introductory" chapters. This covers some of the stuff I hadn't mentioned before, along with tying up some of the loose ends. That said, that's why this chapter is so long.

Think of this like a recap of sorts, with a lot more thrown in.

* * *

Chapter 4: Moon's glow of Life.

The wolves, beast like creatures, their family valued above all else. Live, grow, fight, birth, and repeat. Life in the dirt, wilderness their backyard. Fighting is among importance. Loyalty and strength not far removed. Be it leaders in power, or scoundrels in training, it mattered not. From pups and old dogs alike, their ideals primitive, and yet, it was all they wanted. Everything in life followed these goals. They would not seek that of lavished golds or fine woods of acquired tastes. They were of simple people, not completely beasts, not completely human. The beasts were not only wolves like folklore suggested, many other animals had joined the ranks. As the different types animal species grew, so too did the ways and customs of each individual pack. Divided as creatures, united in times of crisis.

They lived in small family groups, at least normally. There were packs exempt from that particular rule, although that was very few and far between. Some creatures knew only how to survive alone, and did so, without help from others. To be collared was to have a home and normally these beats found themselves easily joined at the hip. They wished only a life of peace. A life of equality from the masses. Although not everything could be perfect, it wasn't as if they expected a life of valor and plenty. No, they wanted earthly objectives, the dreams they had could easily be attained. If only they could be left alone. Living a peaceful life, that was all.

Crated by that of medical advancement, their ancestors were born out of technology now nearly damnable. They were called a lycanthrope, meaning a person able to shift into the form of a wolf, and begrudgingly, all of their kind, even those of another nature, where shoved into this category. The truth be told, the far more respectful term, one that should have been used was Therianthropy. The ability in general, morphing into any animal. However, this was also hated, and among those of the beasts, never used. Why? That was a more delicate matter. It was common knowledge of more than one type of shape shifter. to top it off, not all were crated of equality. Even among the beasts, as they have commonly named themselves under unification, there were some that simply didn't belong.

Those types, those exiles, were put into sleep. Taken down. Killed. Any term you used, it meant the same basic thing. Laws among the beasts were extremely important. Never kill a human by one's own hand, not without reasonable action. Never fall pray for the lust of blood. Do not betray you leader, do not case aside the home you've been gifted. Never, forget your honor, your loyalty, for the people by your side. Do right by those above you, help those below. If you ever were charged of a crime, evidence must be given, otherwise, it is a crime punishable by death, without exception. Even with these laws, it was mostly unclear of what was right, and what was wrong. Only one person had the right to determine that. The leader of your pack. What ever action you took left a mark upon you, each failure would never be erased.

Order and rank were highly valued, and unfortunately for one, Kuga Natsuki, her fate became a toy in the hands of one individual.

She awaited her punishment like the rabble she was. A dog gone stray, a worthless excuse for the honor a wolf had. Her neck piece, something of a symbolic pride often worn without visibility, was now shown off. The fine leather with her military rank and identification chained up tightly onto the wall. The floor was damp, almost muddy, and her food bowl was on the floor. Her drinking dish was also the same. Smelly, day old water something rotten both for her mouth, and stomach. She was fed scraps of food, what ever was left from the day's meals. Like all others standing judgment, she was the very last to be fed. If she starved, it didn't matter. Not for most. That was not all, no, not even close.

She was also injected with medicine, forcing her into the form her body took only when she was in danger. Her form was not completely that of a wolf, although, that was what her body looked like. Her father's genes took dominance, her body adorn in fur, midnight blue, almost black. What would have been normally golden eyes, were actually more catlike, reacting as a feline would in different lighting. They hued a slightly blue tint, something odd among the wolves who kept more earthly tones. Her only redeeming quality, was that she was still considered a pup. She was not fully grown, not in this form. It stood as a reminder of what she was, and for her, at a time like this, it meant safety.

Indeed, she was a young rebel finding her place within this world. Those who would have kicked her down, spat upon her, and beat her as the lowly scum she was, instead looked upon her with pity. Angry though they were, she was still quite young, and had been placed into a situation she hadn't been ready for. The proof lay within her transformed body. Her paws, though clawed, were small, the pads not calloused, and still very soft. Her teeth, though sharp, had not fallen out. New fangs had not replaced her puppy teeth. The fur she had was still fluffy, not shaggy, messy, and unkempt, like that of her elders. She had no missing patches, no visible scars. Her growl was not fierce, her bark still the yip she was born with, not the intimidation it would one day become.

As a human, she looked as a teen would, but animals aged differently than humans.

As a beast, the aged equalized, and as such, she took on the form of what age she would have been as a human of equivalence. At the age of sixteen, in human appearance, it was little wonder that made her about the age of three when she transformed. It may have seemed off for most, since animals, by nature, grew faster than the bipedal humans. The crossbreeding used in experimentation assumed that lifespan would be the same based on the creature crated. They were horribly mistaken. The answer for the pondering minds lay within a beast's nature. They retained a lifespan as that of a human, and so, their other form aged in accordance for a human's life. That made her look as if she was about three years old. Only a small child for those still human, still only a tiny pup when transformed.

She was so young, that many were tempted in dangling a piece of cloth before her. Like anyone her age, she likely would have tugged on it with her teeth, her playful nature almost tenfold because of her animal emotions. The catlike confusion surely wasn't helpful either. She was a completely new personality when in this form. Her attention span was short, and much to her displeasure, she had already gotten scoldings. Apparently placing her claws into feet as they walked by wasn't a positive form of amusement. If she had a family, she would only just begin training for combat while transformed. Her mother or father would encourage her, allow her to play roughly with others like her.

The playing would be important, the training helping to hone key skills. Sadly, Natsuki, like most orphaned pups, would probably always be stunted as a beast. No one was around to parent her, and other beasts didn't encourage offspring that were not their own. AS a human, she would likely be powerful, but within this form, she was already losing valued time and proper parenting. In a few more years, she would take on a more adult body, by then it would be to late.

For now at least, her puppy form saved her from what would be ruthless punishment. For this, she knew she could be thankful. As badly as she had messed up, she knew it could have been worse. Her time came, and she was roughly yanked away into Midori's offices. It, like the outer rooms in the den, could be considered moderately furnished. It was a far cry from the inner most rooms. Abruptly, the leader of the pack growled at the guard who had dragged Natsuki in. "What is this?" Her aggression mounted. She sprang forth in surprise, her feet leaving the desk as she sat upright. "Why is she covered in such filth?" Her hands clenched wooden arms of her chair with strength that was hardly questioned. The wood creaking in what sounded like agony.

"Forgive me, Leader. I meant no disrespect." He bowed, his body exuded submission as he realized his error. "It wasn't any fault of mine that Kuga Natsuki ranked low on the list. We had no more kennels. She had been placed on the far side of the outer den, where the ground cover leaks." He knew better than to bring a pup, soiled and disgraced in that horrid manner before Midori. He wasn't about to act as if he could repent. Still, he gave no falsehood, it was not his fault, but those who had chained her there the night she returned. Midori knew this. That was his only saving grace. She would have liked to beat him for this, but it was not his doing.

"Listen well, Tate. I do not tolerate insubordination. Whoever is on nightly watch must repent for the crimes committed. I directly order you, find out who did this, and when you do, treat them in kind." Midori commanded with a swish of her hand, her rage barely contained. "Chain them to that wall, keep them there for a week, show them the pains of those they mistreat. Am I understood?" He nodded, not voicing his lament for whoever did this. "Then leave me, Yuuichi Tate." He did, his speed quick, he seemed rushed, fearful. It wasn't well mannered enough for her liking. As if he had something he wanted to hide. He should have backed away from Natsuki slowly. Natsuki belonged to Midori after all. Well, Natsuki was Shizuru's, but that was besides Midori's point. She was the leader, all of her pack belonged to her. For protection, but also because of dominance.

She disregarded her anger with him, looking on at the pup before her. "Natsuki..." She rolled her eyes. This one was quite the issue this time. "Fine mess you've crawled into this time." Midori meant that literally and figuratively. So many bad things could happen with Natsuki in this condition. in this form, they were easily subjected to fleas, mites, and other canine ailments. Her body was no longer human, and having been placed into the muddy area, it was a wonder she hadn't gotten ill yet. Midori had half a mind to mother Natsuki herself, transforming and licking away the dirt near her eyes. Their saliva acted as a sort of disinfectant, a way to clean themselves and others. Midori merely shook her mind of that thought, surely Natsuki had been traumatized enough.

She pulled off the shirt she had been wearing. She paid no mind that her body was exposed, the only thing hiding her breasts from few was a small strip of black cloth. instead, her concern mounted as she began cleaning away the dirt that had caked Natsuki's face. It was damp and clung like glue. Natsuki would need a proper bath later. Still, it didn't bode well having anyone plastered with such grime. That accomplished, at least part of the way, she then removed the muzzle that forced Natsuki's mouth shut part of the way. "Treating a puppy this way. What's wrong with them." Her statement hid nothing, as unhappy as she was with Natsuki's little outburst, she was even more dissatisfied with how the situation had been handled. "Now then, speak and tell me what the hell happened out there?" Somehow, she just knew this would happen. Midori kicked herself for placing blind faith where none should have been.

In a very childlike tone, one Natsuki hadn't heard herself use in a very long time, she recounted everything that happened. The search, finding the humans, her retorts, and lastly, how they walked away freely from her grasp. Guilt was thick within her voice, perhaps sadness too. Midori could hardly contain her annoyance. So many rules had been broken, and it wasn't only Natsuki's fault. Who would abandon their post? Who would allow the girl to take the blame, when Natsuki herself was not yet a slayer? Midori bristled in anger before she sighed. That wasn't the issue and she knew it. There was more to this than met the eye. A problem of sorts. It was why Midori hated battles over dominance. It caused problems, and at the moment, she was facing the cause of one.

"Damn you Shizuru." Midori muttered under her breath. "First you, and now your mate." That was the root of the problem after all. Shizuru had a rather large following. To be connected with her at all, gave anyone a large amount of power within the pack. Natsuki's presence was almost tangible. Everyone had at least a fearful respect of her because of Shizuru. Those who weren't followers of the missing slayer had other reasons. Natsuki's mother was one of the strongest cat beats around. Natsuki's bloodline was strong and rightfully feared. Especially now, with the way world events had unfolded. It was only a few short years ago that her mother won a battle for power, leading the feline population with authority unmatched.

Provoking Natsuki was like asking for a death wish if she run away cowering. If Shizuru caught word of anyone upsetting Natsuki, there would be hell to pay. Shizuru may have had a level head normally, but any thought of fair play went out the window as soon as Natsuki's name was put into play...never mind Natsuki actually cowering. If Shizuru would have seen Natsuki like this, a puppy, fearful and covered in such slime, not even Midori would be able to rein her in. Lucky for most, Natsuki was more defiant than her mother or her mate. Midori hadn't been sure if that was actually a good thing or not. The scene before her currently suggested the latter. with Shizuru's influence, Natsuki's words were much stronger than they should have been, and that night, it wasn't Natsuki's words that had caused the problem. It was the aftermath of an upset Shizuru.

"I know I messed up, but don't bring her into this." Natsuki barked slightly before pulling herself back. Now was not the time for her to become aggressive, especially without her human form. She was positive her tail was between her legs at rest quicker than ever before. She had fallen on her back out of reflex, exposing part of her underbelly in submission. She was an animal now, and had to act accordingly. Midori was still in human form, and still very much in charge. All it would take is one swift movement for her prone body to go flying. Natsuki didn't much like that prospect.

"At east Natsuki." She waved off the momentary aggression. She would have acted with a show of power if she herself had been transformed, but her scent gave enough of a warning. her posture, even in a human state was a show of strength. Her shoulder were squared, her chin was out, upright as she towered over Natsuki. Her eyes told all, and her grin was sinister, for a human it looked evil. for Natsuki, she saw the hidden meaning. That was a snarl. It meant over very clear thing, and the pup gulped audibly, even when she was on four paws again, she still kept her tail down, weary of her leader. The message was clear.

Do.  
Not.  
Do.  
That.  
Again!

"At least now, you understand." Midori sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't want you out there. You're still too young Natsuki. I know you've done well raising yourself as you have. You've had no parental guidance, and I blame the past leader for that. He never sent you back with the cats and now you've suffered because of it." Honestly, she had been moments away from inflicting such a punishment. Her subordinates did not growl at her, did not bark at her, did not disrespect her. Just because she had the urge, didn't mean she acted so crassly. She was the leader for her fairness and her unwavering understanding. Even if Natsuki drove her nuts on any given day. Had Natsuki been older, or at least in human form, Midori wouldn't have hesitated to pummel her.

It seemed that for Natsuki, her constant injections gave her at least some form of protection. She knew she had just gotten off easy.

Midori would have likely beat Natsuki into the ground...but...there was just one little thing. "Still, I can't condone the others any more than I can you. The failure you've caused will become upsetting for those who have served their time and have cast away human lives before. Your hands, like Mai's, are not yet made for killing. I don't know if you will ever be able to do so." She hoisted Natsuki up, placing the pup on the haystack in the corner. "You have a strong mate, one who has left you behind an inheritance and a refuge. You should consider accepting it and becoming domestic. There are many places looking for a helping hand within this den. If you don't wish to put up your dog tags, I'm sure you could aid in the kitchen like Mai, or even work as a city patrol."

"No." The fur on her neck spiked up. That was the last thing she would do. "You know just as well as I do that's the last thing I would ever do. Besides, it is not mine yet, she will come back. I know she will. When she does, her home and her life will be waiting. You even said you want her here, right? She can't do that if she's dead! That's why she'll be back. She's never rolled over for anyone, not even you. What makes you think she would start now?" Midori saw Natsuki's eyes start to form angry slits, her ears pulled back as if she would start fighting like an angry little kitten who had just been dunked into water. The sight was almost cute, if it hadn't been Natsuki, Midori would have likely started laughing.

_'Like she could do anything to me in that form?'_ Midori thought wish increasing amusement, even if her face didn't show it. _'She wouldn't even dare.'_ Then again... _'Knowing Shizuru, she would have stated such facts and then act upon them. Where is that stupid wolf?_' Midori didn't know. Stress was everywhere in the pack. Midori was currently keeping everyone at bay, but even she didn't know how much longer that would last. "If she is alive, she better get her ass back here soon. Regardless, I'm fencing you in. You are not leaving the walls of the den. I don't know what I'm going to do with such an unruly puppy though." Midori chuckled as the catlike ferocity warred with Natsuki's canine image. "As of today, I'll call off your shots, but if you so much as place one foot out of those gates I'll have you kenneled for life, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Natsuki growled out of annoyance as she jumped off the stack of hay. Natsuki pattered out of the room then. She did need a bath, and quickly. Happy to be free from any restraints raised her a level of satisfaction. She trotted away, her tail sticking upright, much to her displeasure. She was a cross breed and unfortunately, that did make her act oddly. She wished she could control her instinctual impulse better, but sadly, that didn't happen. Most catlike creatures were solitary, much like their animal counterparts. Natsuki figured that was likely why most of them often didn't make many friends. She herself, was content with Mai and Shizuru. Everyone else she considered a casual acquaintance, rather than friends or family. Those she disliked, she barely considered acquaintances. She saw them as enemies, or at the very least rivals. That was what she though anyway.

Her pattering into the bathing area was something of a reminder for that. While most stood at actual showers, and a few soaked in warm baths, they all chattered away as if being nude didn't matter. Some of them actually liked walking around within their beast form, those with mates relaxing and enjoying in a give and take of a good pet down. Natsuki enjoyed it too, if it was with Shizuru. Only with Shizuru. Natsuki knew she wouldn't have the luxury of using her human form until the transformation medicine wore off. Mindful of her rank, she found one of the metal tubs that held cold water, stepping into it and rolling around. Then she hopped out, shaking herself off. It was the best she could do for now, and so, with that depressing factor in mind, she went off to rest on Mai's rock. Her mind was on Shizuru, worrying about where the woman was.

* * *

The vampires, proud creatures, hunted and hated. Diets of blood made them into beings of most unsavory nature. Captured by the humans was a fate worse than death. Starvation, hunger driving them into madness. The taste for human blood became all they knew. Such sad creatures they were. Still, they moved on, forward into the harsh winds of life. They raised families, showered loved ones with affection. Blood lust was controllable, feeding off of animal blood was normality. Normally, they lived peacefully, their power squelched within the shadows. Still, on occasion, they became the monsters told in tales. It was an understanding at best. Questionable futures aside, an ever falling stone into murky waters, at the worst.

Vampires, though creatures finding sleep in daylight, life by the moonlight, didn't live by exact social codes. They could walk in the sun with protection. They could eat garlic, even if it tasted horrible. Some could even step into holy ground, although it wasn't advisable. For many, it was asking for death, inviting it freely to even think of doing such a thing. The thing that made vampires so obscure was that they had no defined method of creation. Unlike the people of beasts, medical intervention was questionable at best. Sadly though, the same could be said for every other theory out there. Even among themselves, the answer remained unseen. The reliability of any information was thrown out the window when one looked at their nature.

The problem was, the fact that anything could become a vampire. Their livelihood required one thing; the ability to sap food from others. Be it blood, energies, or other situations, it was very hard to call anything, or anyone a vampire directly. Beasts who were bitten, or suffered death by malicious intent with anything besides silver often came back to life with blood lust. By definition, that was also a vampire, although, not many considered it. There were beasts in existence who drank blood already as a form of their animal's diet. There were even human who drank it for rituals. With this information at hand, what caused the actual powers itself, remained questionable at best. The same could have been stated for the foretold weaknesses. It was perhaps in light of those facts, that being a vampire was hazy at best, nonexistent at worst.

That was also a hidden reason, one not spoken of, that some of them lived with tolerant humans. Two major cities, Windbloom, and Arti, were known for their progressive ways. Harboring vampires and humans alike, on equal ground. Sometimes beasts, those exiled for breaking tradition and suffering blood lust, became strays and sought solace among the vampire community. They went into hiding, most became domestic, parenting children much like them. Part vampire, part beast, in both mind and body. It could be stated that the race of such beings were dangerous. Vampires as a unity were very different from the beasts, but that made them no less hunted.

Vampires retained their need for valued goods. They loved lavished riches, tastefully decorated rooms with the comforts of home were something considered a need, not a right. Expensive clothing, often cloaks, dresses, or finely tailored armor something of a requirement. Sex was accepted among them. Feeding from anything often left desires behind, and within these desires, intercourse soon followed. It was not uncommon, and even encouraged for same sex couples to gather, reducing the risk of unplanned pregnancy. Bedding down with strangers and even sharing partners wasn't frowned upon in the slightest. It was an exploration, and one that many would not judge, even if one would mate a human, it mattered not.

This fluid view was perhaps one of the largest differences from beasts and vampires. Beats would mate for life, even if the union became an unhappy one. Vampires never held such stringency. While it was true that a great many couples found a union under emotional oath important, there were just as many who held no such ties on a bedfellow. There was really only one law that was universal, only one that would get you into trouble if found out. Human blood was forbidden, and many tried to keep away from it. Anything other than that, purely became a question of who your ruler was. Covens had differing laws, and unlike the beasts, were not so unified in upholding rules. Each one had a different answer, and varying ideals.

It was a complex way of life. Anyone could admit that, many often did. Still, it was the drive for survival that pressed everyone forward, albeit in different ways. The sandy desert was one of these hellish places. If you didn't continue on, you died in a wasteland. You were only given one option, but that wasn't exactly something that Anh particularly liked. Now that the sun was up, especially. "You know, just because I can't fry in this cloak doesn't mean I can't bake to death." They had been marching onward for a very long time. Walking on foot wasn't exactly anyone's cup of tea, but in the blistering sands, it was better than sitting and waiting for nothing. "We need some shade."

"No shade soon, I'm afraid." Viola spoke for naught. Anh knew that fact already. They had already passed any rock formations. Smack dab in the oceanic sands that went on for miles, they would be fortunate if they found a small plant, let alone something tall enough for cover. Trees were sparse, they had passed the last one a few hours back. While it was true Anh could go days without a good feed, the same did not hold true for Shizuru who needed meat regularly. A scorpion or snake would wander by, but that wasn't what one would consider food. Mostly bones and not enough meat, they would be little more than a crunchy snack. Anh didn't seem to care about the meat part though, and she sucked at her slithery catch. "Must you do that while walking?"

The snake rattled in pain, hissing in its demise. "I don't see any other food, do you?" Anh asked as she continued. Hot areas made her cranky. The sand made her on edge, and if that didn't explain things, the fact she watched the grounds for any sharp pointed wood, or metal chains kept her busy. The last thing she wanted to do, was step on holy ground. The once placid, sexy woman, was as of this moment, unglued. It was a rare thing to behold, Shizuru found never ending amusement in it. Neither answered Anh and she nodded her understanding while finishing what was left. "That's what I thought." She tossed the snake aside, knowing some scavengers would likely find the leftovers appealing.

Shizuru was rather warm too, and took off her top layer of clothing, revealing only her bindings wrapped around her breasts. She was among her mother and a person who had seen far more of her than that, she had little reason to feel ashamed. With her upper torso exposed and a long, seemingly never ending walk in sight, conversational topics were in high demand. Anh, was much the tease, and found herself gazing openly at what she considered a beautiful woman. The combative leather shirt was pulled around Shizuru's waste, tied tightly at the sleeves. This left her upper body glistening, the sweat dancing across her skin delicately, like a fine mist. The appreciative gaze turned into mild curiosity when Anh made a mental note.

Confused, she then checked again. She looked at the arms made of pure muscle. Her strong shoulders were hidden by the long hair Shizuru had let run wind on this morning. Some wafted in the soft wind, the rest fell over Shizuru's back like a waterfall, hiding the well defined power she had hidden within. Her breasts were slightly large, and Anh knew from past exploits that the softness contrasted sharply with Shizuru's firm core. Her eyes made a few more passes over the tantalizing skin. It was just begging to be lavished with attention. Pulling back the lust from her feeding, she made a rather off color comment. "You have no mark..." Her fangs peeked out behind a beaming smile, although her long hood kept most of it hidden. "Shizuru, have you and Natsuki been holding off this entire time? You've been together for a few years now."

"Thank you ever so kindly for stating the obvious." Shizuru answered as she found the canister of water that perched her waste. Anh kept giving her a raised eyebrow, even as her fingers toyed with the canteen's cap. "For your information, yes. It is true that Natsuki and I have yet to consummate our union through the act itself, but that makes us no less mated than anyone else. Besides, it isn't like we've had the chance. The den isn't very private you know." The water cooled her throat, and she was thankful she had a few more days of water easily. Her body well trained for such harsh conditions.

"Who cares about privacy? Besides, I'm sure that your pack can admire the fact two beautiful women wish to become one in a dance of heated passion. Just think of it. Her lips upon yours, her hands trailing through your hair as she kisses you senseless. Her hands caressing you, her eyes on your body, watching as you arch in pleasure. You have such perky breast Shizuru, and I'm sure Natsuki would find great delight in watching your breath quicken. Art as beautiful as the two of you experience orgasmic bliss should be shared..." Viola only shook her head when Anh began fanning herself. "Damn, is it hot out here."

"If it is so hot, then why must you insist on testing my temperament." Shizuru answered curtly. "As if I would ever let anyone see my Natsuki naked and panting under me. Please Anh, have more class than that. I know you have manners in there somewhere."

"Truly, Shizuru, you flatter me so." Anh shrugged as she sped her pace to match Shizuru. "I seem to have forgotten them. these manners of which you speak of, i know nothing of them. Perhaps you should teach me."

Why was this vampire so insufferable? Shizuru didn't know, but she did have the foresight not to allow herself to become a victim of a tease. If she so much as blushed, she would never hear the end of it. composure was key. "I would be happy to do so, if you do not mind eating the sand you happen to be walking upon." With a raised eyebrow she continued. "After all, I do not rut commonly Anh, and if you happen to forget that little detail any time soon, I may have to train you properly." She smiled as she added icing on the cake. "Whips and chains are used differently among my people, you may do well and remember that."

"She can't help it. She's still buzzed from last night. Trust me." Viola placed her hands on Anh's shoulders as they walked a clear message in them. Shut up. Pulling Anh a few steps back, she then changed the conversation. "So, Shizuru, tell me more of the pack and what has transpired in my absence." Mating was an emotional ritual among the beasts. It joined them in union for life, often it wasn't spoken of, at least not so openly. Inwardly, Viola wished she could gaze upon the man she had once loved, he was no longer of the living world. Living with the vampires made her more progressive, and a pang in her heart made her wish she could find such happiness again, even if normally among the beasts, that ideal was highly frowned upon.

"Aside from Midori gaining leadership, Natsuki and I being in a relationship, and the situation at hand, nothing is worth mentioning." Shizuru's eyes held more than that. There was something more she wanted to say, but wishing to do so, and actually doing it, was two matters completely. "At least, it is nothing worth talking about anymore. For outsiders I guess there is something of interest, although, I think...I think it would be best if you see it for yourself. Speaking of it would only bring forth questions I'd rather not answer." Shizuru had seen some hard times as a child, but even so, it was because of these times that she became what she was.

"You mean, the ruins of old Aswad..." Anh knew well of what Shizuru was talking about. She had seen the place before.

"Anh!" Shizuru spun around, looking at the eldest of the group. "Don't speak so casually! You don't understand how meaningful that place is."

"It is because I understand that simple truth, that I should tell her, if you do not." Anh began. Even if it wasn't something widely known just yet, word was starting to spread beyond the population of the beasts. Vampires such as Anh, who traveled the far reaches, knew well of the stories. If others were starting to find out, Viola also had a right. "Make your choice Shizuru, will you tell her, or shall I?" Viola probably hadn't heard of it yet. Not since she was staying far away from her own kind.

The stare down commenced for a few moments before Shizuru conceded, closing her eyes for a moment, collecting herself. "Vampires shouldn't even know about it." She then began walking again, if she had to speak on it, she'd rather continue moving so no one could see her face. "The fact that you do only proves how problematic it really was." Then, as if she was going to drop some heavy news, Shizuru sighed, her voice becoming thick with emotion. "Mother, as of a few years ago, Aswad has officially disbanded. The city was placed under attack by the humans a few years ago. I was still in my training days when it happened. The city took a large hit in terms of casualties and the only option we had was to disperse."

The ruins of that home was in this wasteland. They were headed directly towards it, seeing as that was the only home Viola knew of. "As a result, our only major city has been removed from power. We have returned to pack life completely. Since your disappearance, even more treaties have been signed, and more packs have joined within the union. Despite the fact we have no city, we are actually strong because of it, although, truth be told, our losses are also great. The only issue in this, is than many families were torn in half. Also, packs were built up based on specie, not exactly family orientation. That said, we are still friendly towards all who need a collar, and those who seek one willingly are never turned away. We merely send them with their own kind as soon as can be arranged."

"What of the leaders?" Viola knew in order for this to happen, many people had to have spread far and wide, she was shocked she hadn't been told of this before. "Who holds the most power currently?"

"It is the jurisdiction of each individual pack, just as before city life." Shizuru's statement gave truth of the hardship, but she wasn't done yet. No, not in the slightest. "Midori has been the leader for our pack since her father's passing. Lumen, Gal, and Dyne have all started smaller wolf packs in the region adding more numbers. Rad passed on along with Midori's father, and in accordance for their wishes, Reito serves under Midori as her right hand, and the male keeping dominance. An heir will not be provided for Midori because her mate is also female. Because of this, should anything happen, Reito or myself will stand in her place."

"What of the others?" Viola shook her head. It was a pity such a great city fell. It was once a place of security for her people. She had hopped that her birthplace was just as she remembered, although, she hadn't ever spoken that dream aloud. "There were more than just wolves taking residence there. Did anything else happen?"

"No, nothing else happened." For that, all the beasts could be thankful. "But, you are correct, the others also made an escape. The cats had always followed the laws of wolves, but when the humans came along, that fell through. Leader Kruger holds down the the pack of cats in the northern mountains. It's far away from most, so they rarely come down for the meetings. We hardly get any word from them either. Then there is Leader Yukino, and her mate Haruka. Just like Midori and Kruger, they broke away from social normality and traveled towards Aries. It was Yukino's hope, that they could rebuild a new city. When I was there, I saw that they had a very large pack filled with many types of beasts. Had the brawl not occurred, I fully believe they were just a mere few years away from that very goal."

"Do they have a dominant male?" Same sexual couple had one issue when leading packs. There was no alpha male keeping the other men in check. Some women were strong enough to make up for that fact. Others found a male follower, one who's loyalty was unmatched. A man who they would have rut with, who they would have considered a man worthy of leadership, if they were to have mated with a male. A female had to be extremely overbearing in order to out do any male, regardless of their power.

Shizuru starting laughing at that question. It was almost absurd. Do they have a dominant male? It would have been a more logical question if one would ask if fish could fly. "Haruka has more than enough influence in matters. Trust me, they need no male. She does just fine on her own. I assure you." She calmed then, returning back to the conversation at hand. it was no comical matter, even if the odd inquiry had been more than hysterical. _'Yukino needing a dominant male, that's a good one. The pack will get a kick out of it, I'm sure."_

The talks continued, but as much as Shizuru wished she could speak more about it, her heart was closed down because of the incidents. So many people were at odds now, some would never see their families again. It was hard to think about, knowing that it only took one group of humans, one population of hateful, spiteful individuals, to create such a mess. Civil war was something of a constant now, and the beasts were growing tired of the bloodshed. Shizuru too became confused. Morality and mortality were two sides of a very diverse coin. The line between them was not as fine as it appeared, and those standing within the neutrality were likely the first to be questioned, and then...distrusted.

"Shizuru...if I may ask, what do you think about the humans?" Viola wished she could find an answer for that, but within her heart, she still found herself conflicted about them. Living with the vampires taught her how kind some of them really were.

The humans were a complex race of people. It was not that Shizuru forgave them of their sins, but it was not as if she could call herself clean. She had taken their lives, just as they they returned the favor. Sullied with liquid of such evil nature, Shizuru knew she was in no position to become judgmental over who's values were more important. She lived for herself, and those whom she cared for. Anyone else she would strike down, if she felt it was the correct thing to do she wouldn't think twice upon it. The ranking system was born for that divine purpose. The lessons learned were often painful, but that was why Midori protected everyone so carefully. Shizuru too, learned these simple truths, although, it was a bad thing that she had learned them so well.

First, strike down those who view you as trash, treat them in kind. Repay their malice fully and unflinchingly. That was the teachings Division One learned. A harsh reality the first few times. Then, it got easier. Secondly, those who have betrayed you deserve no solace. They endanger you, and have forsaken you as their sister in arms, in blood, and in creation. Strays who have walked down such a spiteful road had to be punished, and sometimes even killed. The way of the beasts, the unspoken laws and dirty politics...that was the next thing Shizuru learned. Division Two taught her taking lives was sometimes a necessity. It was not those of trash, those of rabble who needed to be slain, but her own brothers and sisters that had cast aside their values in search of a dooms day.

The third...well that was more complicated. The world was widely at your fingertips as a Division Three member. What you saw gave clarity, but, it also gifted questions. Morals, values, truth, lies...bloodshed...Shizuru had amassed enough of time as a Division Three member that she could ascertain any and all claims that war was a hell hole, one that gave no mercy. Had it not been for Natsuki, she would consider herself no better than the humans she took in her novice years. Back in the days when life was still so clear cut, and she didn't have unanswered questions. Likely, she too would have gone a stray if Natsuki wasn't waiting for her.

"The humans?" She couldn't believe her mother wanted an answer for that type of question. "It isn't as if I can answer that so casually."

Not gods, not devils, they were lost within the fate of their world. Wishing the old, suffering the new. Blue blooded humans, those of elite breeding, had fingers pointed outwardly. They believed that the world became flawed when progression went beyond technology. When it trickled into the lives of those who would wish such atrocities, inhuman tendencies would be damned in their eyes. The dead should be that way, and while the vampires of the real age were very much mortal, elongated life, that of uncountable years colored them into the monsters of the fairytale. They lived only how they knew, refusing the religious beliefs and sunlight much like the old myths suggested. The humans that still found purely mortal life split in two ways. Some accepted the changes as best they could... others caused an uprisings, one right after another, slaying those who were no longer like themselves.

In fear of death, some became the monsters they hated so. Bitten on the front lines, clawed and mauled...awaiting retribution. The misunderstanding ended there. The humans were quite clear within their views, even if only among themselves. Shizuru didn't know her full emotions on that would offer only what she could, but she knew the statements would not be enough. At least, in her eyes, she had not yet spoken with a human, had not yet seen their ways of life. She knew only to kill them, only to fight them. Now, as a Division Three member, she saw that the world could not be so easily understood. Constantly, she had to remind herself, she was no longer a lowly dog, a mutt who murdered senselessly. Now, she had the power in her pack to decipher the value of a life before acting upon judgment.

She had the power to save lives now, but even with the gift, she never used it. Never infected those who she should murder. She didn't offer solace like some of her fellow slayers. "I can not say that I forgive them for their transgressions. They have cause the people I care about great harm, and for that, I will soak the ground with blood." Her tone was not hateful despite her words. "However, just as we of the beasts respond in kind for their attacks, I can not help but think that I too should expect the same. Should a human, a beast, a hell hound, a vampire...should anyone strike me down because of what I've done, my soul would never harbor discontentment. War, as of right now is vital for survival, and so I will act accordingly. I would hope that others would do the same, even if I am the target of the aggression."

"That's an odd way of looking at it, Shizuru." Viola answer back, her own voice stating facts softly, nothing more. "You should seek horizons that are beyond your own eyes."

"Odd, you say?" Shizuru's voice became a harsh tone, one of admonishment, but also threatening. Her anger teetering on a fine line of painful memories and bitter realities. "Perhaps it is, but then again, if I didn't view things in such a way, I would strike you down. You have become a stray, hiding instead of returning. Your fear caused you to run, and within that you have forsaken everyone, including me. You should be thankful I believe as I do, and no follow as blindly as some in our ranks. While it is true I have pains I can not let go of, it is also true that those pains give me memories, reminding me that I should have mercy on those who deserve none. After all, I too am a pitiful creature, much like you. Had it not been for Midori I would be dead, without Natsuki I would be unloved. Before you question my ways, understand, that although I'm young, I stand today as your successor in the eyes of our people, I was forced into this manner of thinking before my time, and that is a sin of yours, not of mine."

"Aw, does the little puppy have her panties in a twist?" That liquid voice was most unwelcome at this moment. "Talk about some brutal words, Shizuru. If I were you, I'd be much more respectful for the fact she is still alive, yet you seem to hate her so. You really are a bitch, you know that."

Shizuru looked around, trying to find that annoyance. She could smell her, but the figure remained unseen. "You speak strong words for being hidden. Come out from the shadows if you truly want my concern." A smooth, dark chuckle could be heard under foot as the sand shimmied uncharacteristically fast. Shizuru reeled back, gearing for a fight. She hated when Nao did this.

First it was her red hair, then it was her blacked skin and monstrosity of a body. Eight legs, fangs from her lips, she was transformed for some reason, and that sent shivers up Shizuru's body. "For the record, I don't take orders from just any mutt, so be glad I'm paying attention, for once." Looking onward, she saw the shocked faces of Shizuru's traveling companions, a twisted yet seductive grin on her face. "Who are these idiots? More fan girls I presume? It doesn't matter one way or the other, not like I really care. If I were you, I'd haul ass back to your little den as soon as possible, the words been sent out, the packs are gathering." With that, Nao skittered off, not really minding her manners. A formal introduction just wasn't her style.

"What in creation was that thing?" This question came from Viola, who was more confused than frightful. She wasn't a slouch in combat, a little thing like a bug wouldn't bother her in a face off. She just hadn't ever seen one before.

"That 'thing' you saw, was an annoying pest known informally as Nao." Shizuru answered dryly as she kept walking "As you can guess, she is a spider beast. A very rare find, but from what I understand, there are many others like her. She works as an informant, and if I'd hazard a guess, I would assume we are in her territorial grounds. She isn't a stray, but I wouldn't exactly call her trustworthy either. Best if you just keep away from her." It became silent after that. A few hours passed in relative peace, the only sounds being made were footfalls in the sand, the slight wind overtaking the evening, and the occasional small animal passing by. Shizuru was happy, wishing the rest of the trip could be this tranquil. Her prayer, sadly, went unheard.

The skittering nuisance came back, and it made Shizuru very unhappy as she started following them. At least this time, she was in her bipedal form. Shizuru smelt blood on the girl, and knew she'd been out on a hunt. "You keep taking your time like this and you'll fry out here sooner or later. The nights don't exactly get all that cold." Shrugging without a care in the world, she moseyed along in the back of the group. "I'd hate to tell Natsuki you really are dead, especially since she's been preaching ever since you went missing. Midori had less faith though. She must not have trust in your abilities."

"Anyone goes missing on an assignment as long as I have should be presumed dead, you know that." Shizuru tried to act as if the words hadn't stung, but she'd be lying horribly, if she didn't admit that hearing Natsuki being so worried grasped at her heart. She could barely breath. "Nao, tell me something. Natsuki...she's alright, correct?"

"Yeah, more or less." Nao shrugged. "Don't worry, Mai's been keeping an eye on her, and Midori hasn't beaten the unholy crap out of the idiot yet, so I would say she's doing fine." Glancing around, she knew the area quite well. Her home was near here, well, the burrow she called a home anyway. "Look, I don't mean to be an ass or anything, but unless your armed, I would suggest you hide somewhere soon. This place gets dangerous at night. I personally try to hide at sunset, if I can. With this many people, walking above ground is out of the question."

"If you're that afraid, why not just go on ahead, or hide for the night as you say?" Anh answered knowing full well the dangers of this area.

"I can't do that, sorry." Nao wouldn't have cared either way, but this was part of her job. It was just pure luck she ran into Shizuru, no searching needed. "Midori sent me out in search of some classified information, and, for you if I got ambitious. Turns out, I found out what I need, but I never dreamed I'd find you. Now that I have, it would be stupid not to return back." Nao knew she would be rightfully rewarded, even if it wasn't monetarily, she knew being seen in a traveling party with Shizuru would gain her a far larger reputation, not to mention the other woman also with them. "What about you, Viola? Last I heard, you'd been shot and killed. Never thought you's still be alive."

"Don't answer that." Shizuru snapped before looking at Nao with her voice low, a near growl escaping her normally composed voice. "And you, do not go around asking such inappropriate information. She is alive, and that is all that should matter for you. Understood?"

"Calm down. Man, without Natsuki around you're really hot tempered, aren't you?" Her amusement twinkled as Shizuru became even more angry.

"That little matter has less to do with Natsuki, and more to do with the fact that I hate you." Blunt and to the point made Shizuru feel a little better. "Just because a few others allow you such recklessness, do not assume I will do the same. If you are wise, you will cease any further talking. We walk through the night, and if you wish, you may follow." In all honesty, this was just what she needed to release her pent up frustration, and even if Nao wasn't exactly her friend, she knew the spider wasn't any threat for her. No, if anything, she was a hidden comfort among the unknown. At least with Nao by her side, she could act out her vengeance without actually doing any harm. Home was nearby. in a few short hours, they would pass the Aswad ruins, and a few hours after that, it would be a tiny skip and a little hop, before they came to the gates of the den.

Shizuru could hardly wait.

-More to come.-

* * *

I don't know if I'll be able to update another chapter this week or not. It all depends on my schedule. The way it is looking, I doubt it, but we'll see won't we. Love it? Leave a review. Hate it? Leave a review...I like reading them.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my good lord, it has been forever since I last updated this. That's for a number of reasons, but lets just say that I lost my paperwork a few months back. Shortly there after, I met a wonderful woman, and have been spending increasing amounts of time with her and her family. Clearly, fan fiction has been the furthest thing from my mind. I unearthed the chapters I had been planning on working with late last night, and today, I thought it would be best if I typed up a chapter. It's shorter than the other ones had been, but, hopefully, this will make up for my spree of going missing.

I hope you all like it. I apologize for the MAJOR delay in updates. My life has been upside down, and I have little excuse for that, only explanations.

I don't own Mai HiME/Mai Otome

* * *

Chapter 5: Assembly, Part 1

The den was with busy activity. With so many leaders and figureheads wondering around those who were wise, kept a good head about them. Politeness was key, being docile and quiet might just save their lives. No one dared provoke a possible beta who served the many alphas. There was an alarming abundance of unknown scents and even more that were old friends and rivals. All of that made little matter for Natsuki, who knew the rest of the packs attending would be at least another day until they arrived. Then she could get angry about it. Insecurity could then be justifiable. Still, her misfortune was almost shouted from the rafters as her mother examined the kitten that had been caught. It seemed as if Mikoto wasn't a fan of the scrutiny either.

Her ideals of examining the poor little creature could borderline harassment. Little mewls of protest continued as Kruger continued toying with the newly transformed fur ball. An invasion of a finger in her mouth didn't please the kitten in the slightest. While it was true, Mikoto was her only reason for being in this room, she couldn't help but send glares at her daughter. "Well, Mikoto is a cat, I'll give you that much. A little scrawny though, if I do say so myself. She'll need a protein strict diet, none of that vegetable crap." That statement was almost expected, but the fact she wasn't angry was also a gift from above.

"So, what's the verdict?" Midori wondered aloud, her eyes scanning Mikoto. She was a bit thin, Midori could admit that. "I mean, other than the fact the runt could use a few extra pounds." Watching as a different medicine was injected into Mikoto she winced at the sight.

"Looks healthy over all." Self satisfaction seemed enough for Kruger, and she put the kitten down. She was normally just as hot tempered as her offspring. The difference, perhaps the offset, was that she was a leader, and acted accordingly. She placed aside the gun injector she had used. "I don't agree that we should remove her from this den though."

"What? Why not?" Midori was confused. She was a canine, of course she wouldn't get it. "She is one of your kind. Don't you think she'd belong with you?" The insinuation was almost dripping with annoyance.

"Don't be stupid." Kruger's growl was far lighter in tone, having an almost annoyed purr mixed in. "I'd be reluctant to completely remove her from a wet nurse, and you want me dragging her halfway 'round the world. That's real smart." Kruger saw the small little creature stumble fearfully behind Mai, who ironically had Natsuki in her lap, trying to calm the ever annoyed pup. "If she were older, I'd consider taking her along. Right now, I just don't see it as a possibility. The mountains are relentless even for an adult."

"So what are you going to do? Just leave her here?" Natsuki barked at her mother. "Fine, leave another behind. If I'm not good enough for you, she shouldn't be either." With flattened ears and a growl that was actually more amusing than anything, Natsuki knew she was making a fool of herself. "Throw her away like you did me. Not like you really care anyway."

"That isn't the point." Kruger wasn't about to get into a snarling match with her own flesh and blood. Not in front of other leaders at any rate. Natsuki looked very much like her mother. In image, they were the same. Still, the proof of power and authority came with the display of intelligence and understanding. Kruger wore a coat, one that was long and blue. Her shirt was a sky color, and very much a halter top. Her leggings looked to be made of leather, much like any other normal attire the beasts wore. She had shoes that stated refinery, yet simplicity, instead of combat boots or overly elegant heels that served no actual purpose.

"Then, what is?" Natsuki spat. "If you think you can jus-" The wind was knocked out of her quickly when a scolding hand scooped her from the lap she had been perched in. Her mother was holding her eye level. The scruff of her neck was still loose enough that it didn't hurt, but it did get the message across. Out of instinct, she curled into the smallest possible ball, even with gravity warring against her. It took every ounce of strength Natsuki had to keep her hind legs in check.

"Hush." Kruger spoke firmly. "I will not tolerate backtalk. You hear?" A discontented growl was Natsuki's response. Midori was only rolling her eyes, as was Mai. Figuring this was a common occurrence, she begrudgingly and quite roughly dropped the pup back on the floor. Natsuki immediately happy to be free, ran behind Mai, gently picking up Mikoto with her teeth before scampering off. "Well, she's as irritable as ever."

"Actually, for Natsuki, that was pretty calm." Midori sighed. "I've seen her get much angrier than that." As if it was only a secondary thought, one pulled out of a hat, Midori cast aside any worry for Natsuki, instead relishing the pup's misfortune for amusement. "You should be pleased she's still in that form, or I fear you may have had a battle on our hands."

It all left a foul taste in Kruger's mouth. That part, was at least true. Battles for dominance wasn't uncommon, especially among cats. Natsuki was getting old enough to begin fighting in human form, assuming her daughter wanted that sort of responsibility. It was a good guess assuming she didn't. "You, girl." She addressed the young carrot top. "From what I've gathered, You and Natsuki are very close. Tell me, how has her life been."

At first Mai didn't answer, a sad look glazing over her eyes. She looked at Midori who nodded. She would approve of speaking, and so, Mai addressed Kruger as the leader she was, even if in reality, they held no affiliation with each other. "Well, I've known her since I've gotten here. Same with my brother, so, I guess you could say I'm closer than most." Mai began carefully. There was so much she shouldn't say. "Natsuki...she's had a pretty stable life for a while. I know she can be hot headed and stuff, but recently, it's almost expected. With Shizuru gone I'm surprised it hasn't gotten worse."

A scowl fell over Kruger's face. "She's been a brat for years, why would she suddenly get worse?" There was also another part that Kruger didn't trust, but, she kept it inside of herself.

Mai didn't speak, looking at Midori, begging her for help. Midori nodded. She understood, Mai really couldn't speak of that information. "You'll have to talk with Natsuki." Midori's her eyes watched the door. "She's a delicate girl, Kruger. Just because she looks tough, doesn't mean she's as strong as she looks. Without your influence and guidance, she's been left on her own. Her rebellion should be expected, and her temper goes without saying. You should learn who she's become. Natsuki isn't so little anymore."

"It won't change anything." Kruger shrugged. It really wasn't her problem. "She's hated me, ever since her birth. She is her father's child, even if she looks as I do. There is no point in trying to teach that child love. It would only unearth things that should not be touched. Sin long ago can not be forgiven."

"That may be so, but I can't condone you either." Midori replied carefully. "I want you to consider taking her into the mountains with you. Natsuki deserves that much."  
"No, I refuse. She will never make a proper heir for me among the cats." Kruger ended that conversation, she would not waver on it.

"If that is the case, Leader Kruger, then I worry about how much worse she will get." A new voice greeted them, one that was soft spoken and sweet. "You must understand that she isn't of age yet, among the wolves she will seek out more and more danger. She needs your tutelage, now more than ever." The young woman was also feline in appearance, she sported a coat much like Kruger to define as much. The golden color trims were the only real difference. "It is about the time she begins training in beast form, is it not?"

"She is of the age, yes." Kruger agreed with her long time friend and informant. "However, I don't believe any training for her could result in a good thing." She looked at Mai again, shaking her head. These kids were something else, that was for sure. "So, Leader Yukino, enough of this unpleasantness. It seems we have ourselves a few hours of free time, why not join me in the mess hall for some lunch?" Kruger was known for being rather dashing, a very powerful female indeed.

"I'd rather like that." She nodded, it was nice finally being around someone of her own kind once again. The two took their leave together, it was something of an odd duo, but one of friendly means. Mai watched as they left, giving Midori an almost questioning look. The conversation was rather jovial, of that both Mai and Midori could hear, but the further away the two cat leaders got, the more quiet it became. The two of them shared a deeply rooted bond, that much was for sure. Midori was still fairly young, and still a very green leader, and so, often she became at a loss, the other packs not fully trusting of her judgement. That would come only with time.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Mai queried as she continued to question the situation. Beast social codes still confused her greatly, as it should. Mai really didn't get out past her division much. Mai would always be a sheltered girl, and anyone in Midori's personal order knew that Mai required care and careful explanations. The girl was often left out of the loop.

"They're cats. I don't exactly belong with them. They have their own standards, and while I agree they both do their jobs well, I don't exactly find either of them to be decent drinking buddies." Midori answered putting away the tools from before. "Not that I'm a fan of Haruka either, even if she is a wolf. I dunno, it's like she has something she feels she needs to prove." As she zipped up the bag, she made a checklist. Almost all of the people needed for the meeting were here. All accept one key player, Nao. "I'm going back to my room. If you need me, look for me there."

Mai nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead, she went off in search of Natsuki. She knew her long time friend had to have been upset, but it wasn't like Mai could help. No, not at all. Natsuki's battles were her own. Kruger may have been her mother, but that also made things all the more difficult. There wasn't any safe place the girl could be. Not without being reprimanded or laughed at. That was, unless she somehow got into a civilian area. Knowing the half-wolf pup, it was likely. Mai made her way past the normal den passageways until she was facing sunlight. There were leaders from all over, and their higher ranking officials had nearly swarmed the tiny fortress.

In the civilian area Mai had a home, a small one, that looked like a normal human apartment. It held beds only. She shared it with a few others. Her lowly rank unable to attain better. Her bed, well, it went to her brother, Takumi. She had been right though. Natsuki had been hiding in there, Mikoto also with her. "She's just stupid! Absolutely stupid!" Natsuki ranted aloud while licking her paw self consciously. "Leaving her here is just not right I tell you. It's not even orthodox. If the big city were still around, my mom would be tried for treason...but no, all because we've resorted back into pack life, those rules are forgotten."

"I can't say I agree one way or the other." The ill boy said. He was exempt from work, and he was often gifted pardon because of his illness. His body had never accepted his beast form, and so, he remained unable to do much. He was weak, and often sickly. On days he felt well enough, he aided the kitchen or helped the wounded. They did not judge him, and never forced him into military, however, it was also a sad fate that all he had would be all he would ever know. Unless he found a strong mate, it was unlikely he would ever be gifted more than he had now.

"The city was a big place. Gigantic, really." Natsuki began. "You saw all those people out there, right? All of them are beasts, and a very large number of them were born in the old city, myself included. If that isn't enough for you, the city also unified a lot of outside packs as well. The city was the safest place, but it wasn't the only place we lived. It was the most densely populated. My mom should have taken me with her, but like hell did that actually happen."

"She's just upset because she's half cat." Mai interjected as she sat down on her brother's cot. "Cat's don't have the same feelings of loyalty that dogs and wolves do." She looked on the table and sighed. "You're running out of medicine again. Takumi, why didn't you tell me? You know Yohko will give you some any time you need it. You don't have to worry about paying her or anything. Midori covers it all."

"I know she does sis." He could agree with that. This pack took care of them well. "I just can't kick the feeling that I should be doing more though. If I was a recruit, I wouldn't even be given half of the allotment I do right now. That's only Midori's rank, not my own. I can't keep doing that. It's not right." He looked back at Mikoto and then at Natsuki. He had never seen her in this form before. "She'll have to be trained too one day, won't she, even if she's not one of us?"

"Dunno if they'll take her or not." Natsuki sighed. "At the moment, she's not healthy enough for combat training. In a few months, then we'll see."  
"Did they let you off the hook?" Takumi changed the subject.  
"No, however, I wasn't punished either. A slap on the wrist is all. Lucky break really."  
"Tell me about it." Mai laughed. "I thought Midori was going to get you for that one."  
"Oh, she's pissed, don't get me wrong." Natsuki shrugged it off as she felt her body shudder.  
"You alright?" Takumi asked as she did it again.  
"Yeah. The meds are wearing off." She shook violently, and her feet collapsed under her. The effects were strong.

"Natsuki!" Mai replied scooping up the fallen pup, placing her on the cot not too far away. "Be careful. You know that you shouldn't try to move when you're about to transform back." She watched as the small pup did it a few more times. Slowly growing larger, and over time loosing her fur. It took a matter of minuets before the wolf was no longer so. Natsuki laying haphazardly upon the rumpled cot sheets as if a tornado had just hit her. Naked as the day she was born, there was very little covering her from view.

"Damn it!" She growled "Mai, get me some clothes!" Barking her annoyance she quickly gathered the covers around her body. Mikoto, unaware of the predicament at hand was far too busy clawing at the white cloth, getting caught and tangled in the tattered bits. "Cut it out." She gathered the kitten with one arm, while trying to grab the sheet around her again with the other.

"None of your stuff is here." Mai explained, holding up one of her shirts and a pair of pants. "These will have to do for now."  
"Well, isn't that just perfect." She snapped, clutching the shirt that was far too baggy to be considered combat ready. The pants were not much better.  
"Sorry, it's all I have." As she said this, she looked out the window before turning back to her red faced brother. "You can stop hiding now." She told him, while handing him his medicine.  
"He came out from under the covers, his face still covered in a deep blush. "I'm sorry Natsuki, for seeing."  
"Shut up." She answered, looking herself over in the mirror. "Just don't talk about it again."  
"I never knew that even happened." He spoke again.  
"Shut up about it!" Natsuki yelled. "It's normal!"

Mai was about to step in front of Natsuki, the need to protect her younger brother raging through her blood. Instead, a loud outcry was pouring through the fortress. "Beta Shizuru!" A call could be hear from outside, followed by a chorus of many others. "Shizuru has returned!" Another call sounded, and Natsuki ran to look out of the window, hoping she wasn't just imagining things. Amidst the ruckus, Natsuki couldn't see anything, but she sure as hell could guess that the commotion was telling the truth. The mass of beasts parted as if they were the seas, and in the middle of the group stood a travel party.

There she was.

* * *

"Shizuru!"  
"It is the undead warrior herself!"  
"She had betrayed our pack, she should be punished."  
"Both mother and daughter have returned."  
"Betrayers!"  
"Strays should be killed!"

As many followers who loved her, praised her name, rejoiced in her homecoming. Many were displeased she had vanished for so long. Along with relived welcomes, she had also been greeted with just as many snide remarks. People wishing her a dark fate, asking if she had sucked the blood of humans. Calling her names, and vulgarities. It mattered not. She couldn't even care of her travel party as she scanned the masses for only one soul. She awaited the moment when she would see her. The one person who would have made the journey all worth it. Alas, Natsuki was no place to be found.

"Greetings, Shizuru, it is a pleasure." Again, the bests parted as leaders stepped through the mass. They were powerful, some of the most dangerous people, and both Shizuru and Viola bowed down, begging for forgiveness. They were both as good as hell hounds, they should be killed and they knew this. Still, they held hope, Shizuru especially. "As much as a statement it would be for me to kill you, as much as many would love for me to do so, you life is mine. I own you, and our brothers and sisters for as long as they remain in my fortress walls. It is because I have faith in my dominance and my power, that I will not kill you on this day for betraying our people. However Shizuru, I want a reason, and a damn good one, for why I should not kill the vampire and the bloodsucking wolf that stand beside you?"

"I have no reason to ask for forgiveness. However, it is because of these two, that I am still alive. I don't have anything I can offer. I have no proof I can give, the fact that all of my comrades are dead removes me from having any witness. I am the only survivor that I know of." Shizuru reported quietly, remorsefully.

"Then you should give thanks that Leader Haruka has already spoken well of the information at hand. Your honor has been defended, and that has saved your life. Leader Kruger has also done well, informing me that it is not only the low lands that have been in such dire situations. The mountains have also been attacked." With this, Midori turned to the common beasts before her. "Listen at my words, my comrades, Shizuru is not to be harmed, and her travel party is not to be killed. Distrust them as you will, but no blood shall be spilled on this day. If it is, I shall seek revenge. Keep away from them if you value life. Now, disperse!" As if her words were more than just law, the many beasts did as they were told. Even Natsuki, who had been moving her way past the many higher ranking beasts stopped in her tracks as Midori spoke.

Midori could see the girl, and could feel Shizuru's growing distress. "Do not think I am done with any of you yet." Midori warned with an air of authority not to be tested. "You may stay within these walls, but none of you are off the hook. One false move, and I will eradicate any of you. That includes you too, Shizuru." Then, she turned away, about to take her leave. "You Natsuki, you are permitted near Shizuru, but be warned, you are not yet forgiven of your sin either."

"I know." Natsuki admitted quietly as she approach the figures before her.  
"One false move Natsuki..." Midori warned again.  
"Trust me, I get the idea, Leader." She snapped back quietly.  
"You little ungrateful mutt-" Kruger was angry now, having seen her daughters rebellious actions before.

"No." Midori answered quietly, instantly making Kruger stop in her tracks. "It's alright. Natsuki's always like this, and for what my admittance is worth, she's had a hellish time of it. Leave them be. We have other matters to attend with." Looking at Yukino who looked as if she was ready to burst from anticipation. Quietly she nudged Kruger in a silent question.

"She's worried." Kruger shrugged. "Haruka and Viola go way back. There's no doubt that Haruka's likely off someplace spitting nails over this. She's still a young and angry wolf, she can't help but get angry over this. Personally, I'm surprised Yukino's not scratching her eyes out for going missing for so long."

"Well, I'm done with this little powwow for now." Midori sighed exasperated beyond personal belief. "I have other things I need to deal with, and I would suggest you just leave them alone for now."  
"You would, would you?" Kruger arched an eyebrow. "And why is that."  
"Because Shizuru isn't someone you want to toy with." Midori answered. "She's strong, perhaps even stronger than you."  
"Hey..." Nao answered from seemingly out of nowhere. "I got that information you wanted."  
"Covert as always you pain in the ass..." Kruger hissed. "What happened, lose your sense of pride?"  
"Not that you know what that means." Nao shrugged, a snide look on her face. "Last I heard, you were rolling around with the dogs."  
"We're wolves!" Midori cut in, breaking up the argument. "I'll deal with you later. For now, do what you like."  
"Sure thing, find me when you want me." Nao chuckled sauntering off in her own special way.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kruger ranted. "Something about her just pisses me right the hell off. I just have no idea why."  
"It's Nao, you don't need a reason." Midori rolled her eyes. "I can't say much about her, but she's not an enemy, that's for sure."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that one." The feline beast said, her body ridged as if she were slightly spooked.  
"It isn't her you have to be weary of, It's Viola." Midori warned carefully. "She has one hell of a record, and Shizuru's is just as deadly, if not worse."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Kruger answered softly, her eyes on the fawn woman. She already knew well.

As the leaders conversed about what to do, Natsuki and Shizuru overcame the shock of seeing each other. Natsuki was unsure of herself as she approached. Would her love still be returned? She was unsure. A rather long time had passed. "Shizuru?" She asked almost hesitantly, her eyes hit the ground as soon as they took in the sight of the once high ranking beast. Eyes of blood red truth, leathers dirty with mud and grit, then smell of oils, powders, and metals. Could this really be her woman? The one she had fallen in love with? She didn't know.

"I'm home Natsuki." Shizuru barely breathed. Her voice trembled, as suddenly she rushed forth, pulling the often shy girl into her arms. "I have returned."  
"Don't leave." That's all Natsuki could say. She never said the word love, it was embarrassing. Shizuru already knew it anyway. The words would be empty right now.  
"I won't." Her lover answered softly. "I won't leave you Natsuki."  
"No more missions." Natsuki answered back, her voice pleading.  
"I'll domesticate if I must." Shizuru promised.

Natsuki was shocked, worried, confused. Happy, but also conflicted. What had Shizuru seen out there? What had she suffered through? Still, the welcome scent of her companion warmed her heart. It had been torture on them both. Slowly, her hands circled around, finally returning the embrace. "No more missions." Natsuki begged again. "No more."

"No more Natsuki." Shizuru assured. "I'll take off my tags, I'll put down my weapons. I won't go out into the field any more Natsuki. Not if you don't approve." She nuzzled her lover. Oh god that was enough to nearly make her faint. How she had missed this. "Hell," She cursed, something rare for one such as herself. "I don't even want to ever go on another mission again. I will not leave your side. Never Natsuki, never."

"Well, isn't this a thoughtful gathering." Anh pipped up finally, after watching the goings on. There was nothing dangerous. She had very little threat, and found herself highly amused with the beasts. "You never told me she was this adorable. Well, hot damn Shizuru, I may have to mark her myself." Anh laughed, appraising Natsuki's body for herself. "Quite a catch, I must say. Hey, why not let me have a go at her, warm her up a little?"

"Don't you lay a finger on her." Shizuru growled playfully, knowing the vampire was of little threat. She was just so happy to be home.  
"It doesn't have to be a finger, I could use my teeth." Anh was almost being truthful. It was ever so tempting.  
"She's mine..." Shizuru whimpered slightly, acting like a spoiled child with a plaything.  
"Would you please stop treating me like I'm not here!" Natsuki screeched as Anh got closer, the woman's icy breath on her back.

"Yes, what a novel concept!" Viola heatedly agreed, and yanked Anh away from the couple. "She won't lay a hand on you, Natsuki dear, trust me." She then glared cold daggers at Anh. "You would never harm a union, isn't that right, Anh?" Her voice was liquid venom. Sexual, and deadly. Natsuki shuddered outwardly as she took in the scene. Shizuru could mimic that very same voice, in the very same deadly manner. And yet, somehow, when Shizuru spoke those words, it was such a damn turn on. It wasn't frightening, not like this.

"No, surely I won't." Anh agreed. "Besides, we have other matters that are more of pressing importance."  
"Agreed." Viola nodded. "Tell me Shizuru, who would be most forgiving of our sins, and most mindful of our plight?"  
"I do not know Mother. Who were you friends with that long ago?" Shizuru questioned, her eyes boring into the older woman.  
"Those who I loved, they are no longer around." Viola sighed.

"If that is what you think, you are poorly mistaken, Slayer Viola." Kruger made her approach slowly, her eyes those of glistening memories. "There are many here who remember you for who you were, your name hailed from the highest reaches. I remember you well." Kruger bowed in greeting. She dared not touch the woman for her own personal reasons. "You have aged well, Shizuru Viola. First class ranking in all combat and arms training. You were well known, a powerful one, who should have taken leadership when the fall of our great city commenced, but by then, you were long gone. You can't fault Midori for hating you, not when she herself, was forced into adulthood, before her time."

"Leader Kruger..." Shizuru gasped, looking at Natsuki's mother.  
"Yes, that's the one who abandoned me." Natsuki spat quietly, not wishing her mother to hear the vengeance in her voice.  
"They know each other?" Shizuru breathe back in awe.  
"It looks like it." Natsuki shrugged.

"You can stop whispering now." Viola scolded the two younger ones before her. "Natsuki, surely you know of your lineage. One who carries the birthmark of a great wolf father and a powerful cat mother, you have be given Kruger's namesake, the very one she exiled when she took the burdens of her people upon her shoulders. Shizuru, you have mine, because I could not carry the weight of it any longer. I had told myself I had killed off that part of myself long ago, and, when I birthed you, I had wished dearly, that you would be the beast I could never be."

"Apparently, our children still follow within the footsteps of our sins." Kruger bit out. "Natsuki, Shizuru...they are mates, or so I hear." That sounded almost unhappy, and for not the first time Kruger shook her head. So many sins, so many mistakes. "I'm surprised that they have not been cast aide for such a crime."

"Why would they be?" Viola sighed wistfully. "There was once a time we, ourselves, were in such dire straits, after all."  
"Should we leave you two alone?" Anh asked confused. She'd never seen this side of Viola before. It worried her.  
"Oh! Where are my manners." Viola remembered, embarrassment on her features. "You've not been properly introduced."  
"It looked like you were a bit in la-la land there." Anh agreed, much humor in her voice.  
"This is Anh, a vampire from Windbloom, and, my savior." Shizuru answered. "Anh, this is Leader Natsuki Kruger. She presides over the catlike beasts of the mountains."  
"I gathered that much." Anh answered, extending her hand in greeting.

"Let's leave them alone." Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear. As they turned away, her eyes grew ever the more melancholy. "Natsuki, did you truly miss me?"  
"Like the world was going to end." Natsuki nodded, although her eyes wouldn't gaze above the ground. "A lot happened, Shizuru."  
"What happened?" Shizuru asked softly, her words hardly heard. "You can tell me." She spoke louder.  
"I don't even know where to begin." Natsuki sighed. "It was a long time. Or, at least, it seemed like it."  
"It did." Silence, for just a moment. Shizuru reached for Natsuki's hand. "Why is my Natsuki so troubled, I am here now, aren't I?"  
"For how long?" That's what Natsuki was unsure of.  
"For as long as I need be." for Shizuru, that was the simple answer.

* * *

Now they were alone, Anh, that random vampire had wandered off alone, leaving the two some time alone. Kruger wished never to be alone with this woman, never again, not since those times. They were both darker now. The sins could surface, they could bleed from wounds that had not yet healed. Kruger never knew if such tragedies could ever be mended. "They're just children." Kruger hissed quietly, watching as the teens made their way through the streets and into the protection of the den. "They can not be together. They don't understand, and they never will." It was such a complicated story, not many were around who knew of the implications. "Our people, they're falling from power Shizuru..."

"Do not call me that." Viola bit out in pain. "Never use my true name again. I have forsaken it long ago. It no longer belongs directed at me. No more than Natsuki belongs directed at you." As if she had just said a word so vile, so venomous, that she had sullied her own tongue, Viola looked away, shamed at her actions. "We never told anyone, so surely they don't know. How could they, when we hadn't known either for quite some time. You can not expect that they can read minds. They can hardly take a breath without feeling troubled. You can see it in their eyes. They love each other, would you take away something so grand?"

"You took it away from me, did you not?" Kruger snapped back, hardly able to get the words from her mouth. "If they knew what we knew... This is a sin, a sin and no more. I will not let them repeat our mistakes!" She retreated then, her eyes clenched shut as tears slipped down her cheeks. She felt warmth on her back, a body pressing into her, stopping her from a run. "Let me go!" Kruger shouted. "Please...just let me go..."

"Listen..." Viola cooed softly, Kruger was always such a child herself. "One as strong as you, who leads her people endlessly, you have grown strong Kruger. You are the beast you were destined to be. Nothing has ever, or could ever change that, regardless of what you are, or who you've wronged in the past. Natsuki and Shizuru, our daughters, they too have grown strong, and their path is theirs. Do not fault them, do not even speak of this to them. Let them learn, let them grow. It's the least we can do. We owe them that much."

"You killed him." Kruger answered, her voice almost devoid of emotion, although lord knew that made matters all the worse. "He went stray, and you killed him. You took from my child, your own niece, the only parent she ever knew of. The only one she ever loved. Because you were bitter, because you were so god damned jealous, you killed your own blood, purely so you could win me over. That's sick, it was twisted, and you, a once proud slayer fell from power. Release me, Slayer Shizuru, Division Three, Rank Three. Release me from your tainted hands."

And just like that, Viola froze. Her memories flooding back. No... How could she have expected a warm welcome? The sinner that she was. Love, it was not meant to be. She knew well of that. Her hands felt numb, and slowly she let go. "I'm sorry, Natsuki..." She whispered. "Natsuki Kruger. If I could take it all away, all of that pain, I would." Her please fell of deaf ears. No one was around to even look at her, laugh at her sorrow. No one. And yet she still plead for forgiveness, even if the woman she loved had already fled the scene.

"I would..." Viola cried out. "If only you could return my love."

-More to come later.-

Yes, I know. Again, it's not as long as the other chapters, but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things soon.


End file.
